


König und  Leutnant

by Melian12



Series: Katte und sein Großer Friedrich [4]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Conflict, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Nach dem Tod seines Vaters wird Friedrich König in Preußen.Er ist jung und unerfahren, und die Last der Regierung liegt schwer auf seinen Schultern. Katte versucht, ihm zu helfen, so gut er eben kann, aber auch er ist kein Politiker, und weiß nicht immer, was er tun soll.Natürlich sind bei dem enormen Druck auf beide Konflikte unvermeidbar, aber welche Auswirkungen haben Krone und Regierung auf Friedrichs Beziehung zu Katte?





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts).



> eine totale "Was wäre wenn"-Geschichte  
> Aber ich freue mich, wenn ihr sie euch trotzdem antut ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach Jahren der Erniedrigung, der Leiden  
> Ein Augenblick der Rache, des Triumphs!  
> Wie Bergeslasten fällt‘s von meinem Herzen  
> \- F. Schiller, _Maria Stuart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, es geht endlich weiter xD hat lange genug gedauert

Generalleutnant von Katte starrte Friedrich erschrocken an, als der gehetzt in seine Amtsstube stürzte. „Um… um Euren Vater?“

Friedrich nickte atemlos. „Ich habe einen Brief erhalten, von Minister von Grumbkow. Er meint, es ist dringend!“ Er war furchtbar angespannt, seine Stimme zitterte nervös. Was konnte sein, dass man ihn nach Potsdam bestellte? Hatte sein Vater sich die Bestrafung etwa anders überlegt? Wollte er das Urteil wieder revidieren?

„Dann… geht. Geht, Friedrich. Nehmt Euch ein Pferd, und reitet nach Potsdam. Ich werde Euch freistellen.“ Der Generalleutnant erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch. „Weiß Hans denn Bescheid?“

Aber Friedrich schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte noch, er würde sich selbst darum kümmern, Katte zu informieren, dann war er schon wieder halb zur Tür hinaus und auf dem Weg in den Stall. Grumbkows Tonfall hatte äußerst dringlich geklungen, und der Brief war spätestens heute Morgen abgeschickt worden. Was auch immer der Generalmajor von ihm wollte, es konnte sein, dass er bereits zu spät war, also durfte er keine Sekunde verlieren.

Als Friedrich schließlich kurz darauf die Kaserne verließ, stand Generalleutnant von Katte am Tor und sah dem Kronprinzen kopfschüttelnd hinterher, bis die Hufschläge seines Pferdes in der Dunkelheit verklangen. Was mochte da nur wieder los sein in der Hauptstadt?

 

* * *

 

 

Friedrich ritt, so schnell er konnte, Richtung Berlin. Die sechs Monate Kavallerie hatten sich ausgezahlt, er saß sehr viel sicherer im Sattel als jemals zuvor, aber dennoch brauchte er lange, bis er die preußische Hauptstadt endlich erreichte.

Nach vier Stunden Ritt legte er eine Pause ein, schlief ein paar Stunden, doch schon im Morgengrauen war er wieder auf den Beinen. Trotzdem kam er erst am frühen Abend im Potsdamer Stadtschloss an, wo man ihn, den Kronprinzen, schon dringlichst erwartete.

Kaum hatte er den Korridor betreten, der in die Privatgemächer des Königs führte, fiel ihm auch schon Wilhelmine in die Arme. „Oh, Friedrich! Mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?! Wie geht es dir?“ Sie sah ihm in die Augen, erleichtert. „Wir haben so lange nichts gewusst, Vater hat geschwiegen wie ein Grab, und erst nach der offiziellen Urteilsverkündung…“ Sie wischte sich über die Augen, und auch Friedrich musste schlucken. Nicht einmal seiner Familie hatte sein Vater etwas von seinem Schicksal erzählen wollen? „Wir waren so unwahrscheinlich froh, als wir erfahren haben, dass du noch lebst, und dass er dich nicht hinrichten lässt…“ Wieder schlang Wilhelmine ihre Arme um ihren Bruder.

„Oh… das… Ja, glaub mir, ich auch…“, versuchte er, zu scherzen, aber seine Stimme war unsicher. „Wilhelmine, ich habe dich vermisst.“ Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter, denn auch seine Augen wurden feucht. „Das halbe Jahr Kavallerie war so schon schlimm genug, aber ohne dich… und ohne Katte…“ Er schniefte. „Hast du von ihm eigentlich was gehört?“

„Er ist jetzt ja in Berlin, also sind wir uns ein-, zweimal über den Weg gelaufen. Ich glaube, Vater denkt, dass er mein Liebhaber ist.“ Wilhelmine schnaubte verächtlich.

Friedrich musste lachen, die Situation entbehrte nicht einer gewissen unfreiwilligen Komik. „Und sonst, geht es ihm gut? Ich habe seit Ende November nichts mehr von ihm gehört…“

„Ja, den Umständen entsprechend. Ich glaube, er wird noch ganz krank vor Sorge um dich.“ Dann sah sie Friedrich mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an. „Aber ich… ich weiß ja nicht, aber das könnte sich bald ändern…“

„Bitte? Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?“ Friedrich war verwirrt. Was sollte bitte passiert sein, oder noch passieren, dass sich seine – und womöglich auch Kattes – Lage in Kürze so drastisch ändern würde?

„Fritz… Vater ist krank. Und die Ärzte meinen, es ist schlimmer als sonst. Man weiß nicht… also… nun ja.“

Friedrich sah sie an, erstaunt und ein wenig erschrocken. „Und du meinst… deshalb also hat man mich rufen lassen?“

Wilhelmine nickte. „Ich fürchte es.“ Sie seufzte. „Aber komm. Unsere Mutter“, sie verzog abfällig das Gesicht, als sie Sophie Dorothea erwähnte, „erwartet dich schon ungeduldig.“

Von einer plötzlichen Unruhe erfüllt, folgte Friedrich seiner Schwester durch die Gänge und Korridore des Potsdamer Stadtschlosses. Er hatte mit einer neuen Bestrafung, oder einer Verschärfung des bisherigen Urteils gerechnet, doch die Situation, mit der er sich jetzt konfrontiert sah, war nicht nur äußerst unerwartet, sondern überforderte ihn auch ein wenig. Friedrich war nervös. Er war neunzehn Jahre alt, er hatte kaum Einblicke bekommen in die tatsächlichen Staatsgeschäfte seines Vaters, und man würde ihn tatsächlich mit der Regierung Preußens betrauen? Eine Vorstellung, die ihm nicht gerade behagte. War die Krone nicht eine der Sachen gewesen, vor denen er versucht hatte, wegzulaufen? Und jetzt sah er sich – auch noch unerwartet früh – damit konfrontiert. Friedrich war nervös. So sehr er seinen Vater auch verabscheute, er wünschte sich dieses eine Mal doch, dass Friedrich Wilhelm nicht sterben möge.

Doch als er dann mit seiner Schwester im Krankenzimmer seines Vaters ankam, wo seine Mutter ihn stumm umarmte, wurde ihm klar, dass er auch diesmal kein Glück haben würde. So lange hatte er sich heimlich gewünscht, dass sein Vater endlich das Zeitliche segnen würde, und so viele Jahre hatte er gelitten unter einem König und Vater, der ihn von morgens bis abends tyrannisiert hatte. Und jetzt, wo Friedrich Wilhelm offensichtlich im Sterben lag, wünschte Friedrich sich nichts weiter, als zurück nach Küstrin reiten zu können und von Preußen und seiner drohenden Regierungsverantwortung nie wieder etwas hören zu müssen.

Aber das war nicht möglich, und Friedrich wusste das auch nur zu gut. Selbst, wenn er auf seinen Anspruch auf den Thron verzichtet hätte – was sein Vater wohl nur zu gerne gehabt hätte – sein nächstältester Bruder August Wilhelm war gerade erst neun Jahre alt, und wenn Friedrich Wilhelm den Kleinen vielleicht auch lieber als Friedrich auf dem Thron gesehen hätte, da er seine Begeisterung für Militär und soldatische Tugenden nur allzu willig teilte, war Friedrich sich doch bewusst, dass man wohl trotzdem ihn als Vormund einsetzen würde, da er ja sowieso der nächste in der Thronfolge war, und da konnte er dann ja auch gleich die Regierungsgeschäfte übernehmen. Schon allein, weil ein wenig persönlicher Ehrgeiz darin mitschwang. Sein Vater hatte sein Leben lang an ihm gezweifelt. Er wollte ihm – und ein wenig auch sich selbst – beweisen, dass er durchaus fähig war, einen Staat zu lenken. Dass er auf jeden Fall fähiger war, als sein Vater ihm zutraute.

„Friedrich!“ Sein Vater hatte ihn bemerkt, starrte ihn vom Bett aus an, als wäre er ein Geist. Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater wütend auf ihn war, oder ob es eine gewisse Resignation war, die aus seinem Blick sprach. Er schluckte.

Langsam bekam er Angst, die Situation war genauso unglaublich wie unberechenbar, und er hatte sich nicht träumen lassen, so früh schon mit Derartigem konfrontiert zu werden. Die Krone, die ihm noch vor einem halben Jahr aberkannt worden war, würde womöglich in Kürze auf seinem Haupt ruhen. Und Friedrich hatte weder damit gerechnet, noch fühlte er sich der Herausforderung wirklich gewachsen.

„Friedrich, ich hatte Ihn… erwartet.“ Mühsam richtete sich Friedrich Wilhelm ein wenig auf. „Mein Sohn… Er weiß, dass ich nie viel auf ihn gehalten habe. Oft genug enttäuscht hat Er mich ja. Aber das wird Er selbst wohl am besten wissen, nicht wahr?“

Es tat weh. Friedrich zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Da stand er, wahrscheinlich am Sterbebett seines verhassten Vaters, und selbst hier musste er sich anhören, wie sehr dieser Mensch ihn verachtete. Jeder der vielen Schläge, jede Narbe, die er im Lauf seines nicht eben langen Lebens bekommen hatte, schmerzte ihn wieder, als wären sie kaum verheilt. Ihm wurde wieder deutlich bewusst, weshalb er versucht hatte zu fliehen.

Aber jetzt stand er hier, und aus dieser Situation würde kein Ausweg mehr führen. Entweder, er verließ dieses Zimmer hier als erneuter Gefangener, oder – als König in Preußen.

Noch schwankte er zwischen Angst und Aufregung. Das Amt des Königs würde ihn fesseln, ihm die Hände binden. Es gäbe so viel, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, das er dann nie mehr würde tun können. Er hatte immer mal reisen wollen, nach Frankreich, nach Italien, nach England. Es würde ihm nicht mehr möglich sein, wenn er einmal König war. Er würde sein ganzes Leben lang ein Gefangener sein. Und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sein würde.

Doch es erweckte auch Hoffnungen in ihm. Kühne Hoffnungen auf einen besseren, auf einen fortschrittlicheren Staat. Einen Staat, den er nach seinen eigenen Wünschen und Vorstellungen gestalten konnte. Einen Staat, in dem Kunst und Kultur gefördert wurden, ein weltoffener, moderner Staat. Ein Staat, in dem jeder nach seiner Façon selig werden konnte.

Zögerlich trat Friedrich an das Bett seines Vaters. Er sah an seinem Blick, dass Friedrich Wilhelm ihm dieselbe Abneigung wie eh und je entgegenbrachte, und er war sich sicher, dass sich diese Emotionen in seinem eigenen Gesicht spiegelten. „Friedrich, ich hoffe, Er wird mich dieses eine Mal nicht enttäuschen.“

Friedrich schluckte. Was genau meinte sein Vater jetzt damit? Wollte er, dass er auf sein Erbe und seinen Anspruch verzichtete? Oder erwartete er von ihm, dass er wider Friedrich Wilhelms Erwartungen nicht nur Krone und Zepter nahm, sondern auch noch den Platz als König ausfüllte? Dass er ein guter Herrscher wurde, der Preußen Ruhm und Ansehen bringen würde?

„Vater.“ Er räusperte sich, seine Stimme klang belegt. „Vater, ich werde mein Bestes geben. Un prince est le premier serviteur et le premier magistrat de l’Etat. Mein Handeln wird stets in erster Linie Preußens Wohlergehen dienen. Und… ich wünsche, Euch dieses Mal nicht zu enttäuschen.“

Friedrich Wilhelm lachte kurz auf, dann musste er husten. Sein Atem ging schwer und keuchend. „Fritz… warum hat Er nicht… schon früher“, wieder musste er husten, „so vernünftig mit mir gesprochen?“

Am liebsten hätte Friedrich laut gelacht. Nun, vielleicht weil seine Vorstellung von Preußens Wohlergehen nicht unbedingt mit der seines Vaters übereinstimmte. Weil er vorhatte, aus dem Militärstaat Preußen den Kulturstaat Preußen zu machen. Weil er jetzt schon wusste, dass sein Vater, sollte er das erleben, alles andere als stolz wäre. Aber das konnte er ihm jetzt natürlich nicht sagen. Sonst würde er dieser großartigen Möglichkeit, die die Regentschaft ihm bieten würde, doch noch beraubt werden. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon einmal seinen Anspruch aberkannt, er würde garantiert keine Sekunde zögern, selbst auf seinem Sterbebett noch seinen Bruder August Wilhelm als Thronerben einzusetzen. Und es würde ihm dieselbe Genugtuung bereiten wie eh und je, da war Friedrich sich sicher.

Doch die Antwort auf die Frage blieb ihm zum Glück erspart. Wieder hustete Friedrich Wilhelm, lag keuchend auf dem Rücken, jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

Friedrich wurde kalt, hilfesuchend drehte er sich um. Seine Mutter und seine Schwester standen bewegungslos am Fenster, ebenso erschrocken und ratlos wie er selbst. Und noch während sie sich hilflos und verzweifelt anstarrten, unfähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, atmete Friedrich Wilhelm, Kurfürst von Brandenburg und König in Preußen, zum letzten Mal aus.

Nervös biss sich Friedrich auf die Lippen. Da stand er so kurz vor der Erfüllung eines heimlichen Wunsches, den er gehegt hatte, seit er sechs Jahre alt war. Der Wunsch, endlich frei zu sein, aus den Zwängen, die sein Vater ihm auferlegte, zu entkommen. Er hatte Angst, ein weiteres Mal enttäuscht zu werden.

Seine Knie drohten nachzugeben, als er jetzt neben dem Bett seines Vaters niederkniete. Seine Finger zitterten, als er sie an Friedrich Wilhelms Hals legte, der noch warm war, und nach einem Puls suchte – aber vergeblich. Sein Vater, sein König, der Quell seiner lebenslangen Qualen, war tot.

Wie in Trance schloss Friedrich seine Augen; wie es ihm eingeprügelt worden war, sprach er ein kurzes Gebet, dann flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst: „Le roi est mort, vive le roi.“ Sein Vater war verschieden, jetzt lag es an ihm, all das, was er sein Leben lang bemängelt und worunter er gelitten hatte, besser zu machen.

Er schwankte leicht, als er sich schließlich wieder erhob und sich umdrehte. „Er ist tot“, murmelte er tonlos. Seine Mutter verhüllte ihr Gesicht und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Wilhelmine trat langsam auf Friedrich zu.

„Und du bist König.“ Sie umarmte ihn vorsichtig. „Du bist König, Fritz!“, flüsterte sie noch einmal, als könne sie es gar nicht recht glauben. „Er wird dich nie wieder schlagen. Er wird mich nie wieder schlagen. Wir sind frei, Friedrich.“

Friedrich standen Tränen in den Augen. Nicht wegen seines Vaters, oh nein. Dem alten Griesgram, dem er jede einzelne der zahlreichen Narben auf seinem Rücken zu verdanken hatte, dem weinte er keine Träne nach. Aber als er seine Schwester das Wort „frei“ flüstern hörte, fiel ihm ein, was es außerdem bedeutete, dass er jetzt König war:

Er musste nie wieder zurück zum Militär. Er musste nie wieder Uniform tragen. Nie wieder fechten, reiten oder schießen. All diese verhassten, lästigen Pflichten konnte er hinter sich lassen. Man würde ihn nie wieder fürs Lesen oder fürs Flöte spielen bestrafen.

Er würde auch nicht heiraten müssen. Elisabeth Christine von Braunschweig-Bevern würde sich wohl oder übel nach einem neuen Mann umsehen müssen, denn der König in Preußen wollte und würde sie nicht heiraten!

Wie betäubt fuhr sich Friedrich durch die dichten Locken. Er empfand keine Trauer, aber auch keine wirkliche Freude angesichts dieser Neuigkeiten. Er war schlichtweg erleichtert. Langsam ging er hinüber zum Fenster, öffnete es und ließ die warme Frühsommerluft hereinströmen. Der 31. Mai 1731. Er war König in Preußen. Ein weiches Lächeln malte sich auf seine Lippen; er drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um.

„Bitte, Wilhelmine… lass nach Katte schicken. Nach Leutnant von Katte.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wie gesagt  
> was wäre wenn  
> ich hoffe, ihr habt Lust darauf ;)


	2. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Einzige, was es über das Leben zu lernen gibt, ist in drei Worte zu fassen: Es geht weiter!  
> \- F. Schiller

Nervös stand Friedrich am Fenster seines eigenen Zimmers und starrte in den Schlosshof hinunter. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu kribbeln, er war von einer unwahrscheinlichen Nervosität ergriffen, und alles, woran er merkwürdigerweise denken konnte, war die Tatsache, dass das ja jetzt _sein_ Schlosshof war. Und _sein_ Schloss. Und _sein_ Potsdam. _Sein_ Preußen. Er war jetzt schließlich der König.

Wie betäubt starrte er nach unten, auf den staubigen Platz, der in der Frühsommerhitze dieses späten Nachmittags des 31. Mais zu glühen schien, auf _seinen_ Platz, das nervöse Kribbeln wollte einfach nicht nachlassen. Sein Kopf war so voll von Gedanken, dass er sie gar nicht alle fassen konnte. Und auch seine Gefühle brachte er noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle. Er hatte noch immer nicht wirklich umrissen, was das jetzt für ihn bedeuten würde. König zu sein. Regieren zu müssen.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, niemanden mehr über sich zu wissen, und dennoch dienen zu müssen. Der erste Diener seines Landes, das hatte er seinem Vater schließlich auf dem Sterbebett versprochen. Es würde der Preis sein, den er für seine neue Freiheit zahlen musste. Zumindest Gedankenfreiheit hatte er nun.

Und auch sein anderes Versprechen würde er endlich einhalten können, das er damals Wilhelmine gegeben hatte. Er würde aus Preußen einen neuen Staat machen, wie ihn die Welt noch nicht gesehen hatte. Einen aufgeklärten Staat. Einen, in dem jeder einzelne frei sein würde, zu denken was man wollte, und zu sagen, was man dachte. Er würde diesen Staat schaffen, er würde Preußen von oben revolutionieren!

Aber zuerst brauchte er Katte. Ohne seinen Geliebten würde er das mit Sicherheit nicht schaffen. Friedrich konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so nach ihm gesehnt zu haben. Nicht während der zwei langen Winter in Wusterhausen, nein, nicht einmal während seiner Gefangenschaft oder seines halben Jahrs beim Militär hatte es ihn so sehr danach verlangt wie jetzt: Von Katte einfach nur zärtlich im Arm gehalten zu werden und sich seinen herrlichen Duft nach Wald, Pferden und sich selbst hingeben zu können. Er wollte nur für ein paar Atemzüge in Kattes Umarmung liegen, und kurz vergessen können, was er jetzt sein musste und was auf ihn zukam. Und schließlich hatten sie sich seit einem halben Jahr nicht gesehen.

Ein halbes Jahr beim Militär. Ein halbes Jahr ohne Katte. Hin und wieder, wenn er die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, hatte er einen Brief an seinen Geliebten geschrieben, manchmal hatte er auch selbst einen Brief aus Berlin erhalten. Aber ihr Kontakt war sporadisch; sie konnten es nicht riskieren, viele schriftliche Zeugnisse ihrer Liebe abzulegen, schließlich konnte man nie wissen, in wessen Hände ein Brief einmal fallen würde.

Und selbst das würde sich jetzt endlich ändern! Entschlossen wand Friedrich sich vom Fenster ab, lief quer durch das Zimmer, drehte sich wieder um und lief zurück zum Fenster. Er würde neue Gesetze erlassen. Man sollte die Folter verbieten in Preußen, man sollte alle Religionen ausüben dürfen, frei und ohne Zwang. Und die Todesstrafe… die Todesstrafe, die ihn selbst hatte so viel Angst ausstehen lassen, die musste, wenn nicht abgeschafft, dann zumindest eingeschränkt werden. Ja, er wollte dieses Land reformieren. Er musste!

Es klopfte an der Tür, Wilhelmine trat ein. „Katte kommt gleich.“ Sie ging auf Friedrich zu und zog ihren Bruder in eine kurze Umarmung. „Und Mutter will dich sehen. Die Krönung soll heute Nachmittag schon stattfinden.“

Genervt stöhnte Friedrich auf. Da war er noch nicht mal richtig König, und schon fing genau das an, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte. Wovor er hatte fliehen wollen. Verpflichtungen, lästige Verpflichtungen, vor denen er sich nicht drücken konnte. Es war furchtbar.

„In Ordnung. Sie soll mir Bescheid sagen, wenn alles so weit ist.“ Er küsste seine Schwester auf die Wange. „Danke, Minna.“

Wilhelmine ging wieder, und wieder war Friedrich alleine, voller Ungeduld, und wartete auf Katte. Und zu seiner Erleichterung musste er nicht mehr lange warten. Er hatte sich gerade zurück zum Fenster gewandt und einen schnellen Blick hinunter in den Hof geworfen, als er ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür hörte, die sich gleich darauf öffnete.

Als Katte ins Zimmer kam, stand sein Sanssouci mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor einem der großen Fenster und sah in den Hof hinunter, doch da er gehört hatte, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte, drehte er sich langsam vom Fenster weg. Die Sonne, schon im Sinken begriffen, schien ihm in den Rücken. Seine offenen Locken flogen wie eine dunkle Wolke um seinen Kopf, die alles Licht verschluckte. Katte war es fast, als flirrte eine Aura um ihn.

Zögernd trat Friedrich ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer. Das Licht tropfte von ihm herunter, floss wieder auf den dunklen Holzboden. Der nahezu magische Moment war verflogen, vor ihm stand nur Friedrich, sein Geliebter, den er nächtelang im Arm gehalten und in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte. Sein Sanssouci.

Schließlich stand Friedrich vor ihm, sah ihn mit blanken, stahlgrauen Augen ängstlich an. Langsam wurde Katte nervös.

„Weißt du schon, warum ich wollte, dass du kommst?“

Katte schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er war nicht informiert worden. Wilhelmine war zwar sehr aufgeregt gewesen, aber sie hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass Friedrich ihn auf der Stelle sprechen wollte, und dass es äußerst wichtig wäre. Aber wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte er da schon so eine Vermutung. Warum sonst würde Friedrich ihn wohl gänzlich ohne Vorsichtsmaßnahmen direkt ins Schloss bestellen?

„Katte… mein Vater ist tot.“ Friedrichs Stimme klang klein und hilflos, sie zitterte fast so sehr wie seine Hände, als er Katte jetzt Schutz und Hilfe suchend seine Arme entgegenstreckte.

Sein Vater… war tot… Für einen Moment wurde Katte schwindelig. Sicher, er wusste, was das bedeutete. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er die schiere Tatsache auch wirklich begreifen konnte. Nicht sofort. Nein.

Und Friedrich schien es mit dem überraschenden Wandel der Dinge auch nicht viel anders zu gehen. Sanft nahm Katte seinen Sanssouci in die Arme. Der Junge zitterte, seine schmalen Schultern bebten unter Kattes Fingern, er schmiegte sich eng an seinen Freund und vergrub sein Gesicht an Kattes Brust. „Danke… dass du gekommen bist…“, flüsterte er heiser. „Oh, Katte… ich habe solche Angst. Ich werde das nicht schaffen…“

Mit einem Mal wurde Katte bewusst, dass der Junge, den er da im Arm hielt, ja nicht länger nur Kronprinz Friedrich war, sondern der König in Preußen. Sein König. Sein Kurfürst und König.

Ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig, als er versuchte, sich das klar zu machen. Er stand gerade hier, im Potsdamer Stadtschloss, und hielt seinen König in einer liebevollen Umarmung, während dieser sein Gesicht an seiner Brust versteckte, um seine Tränen zu verbergen.

„Ach, Friedrich…“ Zärtlich streichelte er seinem Geliebten über den Rücken. „Mein armer Sanssouci…“ Er küsste ihm vorsichtig die dunklen Locken. „Alles wird gut werden. Wir schaffen das schon, meinst du nicht?“

Und tatsächlich, je länger Katte mit dem Gedanken spielte, desto klarer wurde ihm, wie viel ihnen jetzt offen stand. Vielleicht nicht die Welt… aber doch ganz Preußen. Was konnte ihnen schon passieren? Friedrich war schließlich jetzt König. Niemand würde es wagen, die Handlungen des Königs anzuzweifeln, der ja doch König durch Gottes Gnaden war, der seinen Herrschaftsanspruch vor kurzem erst von seinem Vater aufs Neue legitimiert bekommen hatte, da Friedrich Wilhelm seinen Sohn offiziell wieder in den Rang als Kronprinz erhoben hatte. Friedrich war eine Autorität, jetzt umso mehr, da er sich nicht länger einschränken musste. Er konnte um- und durchsetzen, was er für richtig hielt.

Aber Katte konnte spüren, dass Friedrich unter seinen Händen zitterte, obwohl es ein so warmer, sonniger Tag war. Er zitterte vor unterdrückten Tränen, vor Angst und Verzweiflung. Friedrich war unsicher, das spürte Katte. Er tat ihm leid, er wollte ihm helfen – aber er wusste nicht, wie.

Friedrich schmiegte sich eng an Katte. „Ich weiß es nicht… wird alles gut werden?“

„Aber Sanssouci… was soll uns denn jetzt noch passieren?“ Katte küsste ihn sanft auf den Scheitel. „Dein Vater kann dir nicht länger wehtun. Und niemand kann dir mehr gefährlich werden. Nicht politisch, zumindest.“

Wieder vergrub Friedrich sein Gesicht an Kattes Brust, der spürte, dass Friedrich mit aller Macht ein Schluchzen unterdrücken musste. „Meinst du nicht…“ Seine Stimme zitterte, er schluckte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Meinst du nicht, dass du das alles ein wenig sehr optimistisch siehst?“

Vorsichtig fuhr Katte fort, den jungen Mann in seinen Armen zu streicheln. „Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt, Friedrich. Aber du solltest sie nicht ganz so schwarz sehen. Überleg lieber mal, was sich dir jetzt alles ermöglicht. Und wie viel besser du jetzt dastehst. Was sich seit gestern alles für dich verändert hat… und für uns…“

Jetzt konnte Friedrich die Tränen endgültig nicht länger zurückhalten. „Eben“, schluchzte er, „überleg doch mal, Katte. Ich bin jetzt König. Ich muss Preußen regieren. Das ist nichts, wovon ich allzu viel Ahnung habe, und schon gar nichts, was ich gerne machen werde.“

„Du musst nie mehr zum Militär“, flüsterte Katte ihm ins Ohr. „Nie wieder Uniform tragen. Friedrich, du bist frei…“

„Nein, das bin ich nicht“, murmelte Friedrich in Kattes Halsbeuge. „Überleg doch mal: ich kann gehen, wohin ich will – solange ich Preußen nicht verlasse. Ich würde nichts lieber tun als Preußen zu verlassen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss mich um diesen Staat kümmern, muss ihn regieren und mich um meine Untertanen sorgen. Ich muss mein ganzes Leben diesem Staat widmen. Das habe ich ihm versprochen.“

„Deinem Vater?“

„Ja…“

Katte seufzte. „Und wenn du auf deinen Anspruch verzichtest? Was wäre dann? Lass doch deinen Bruder die Regierung übernehmen. Dein Vater hat noch weitere Söhne außer dir…“

„Das ist wahr…“ Friedrich ließ sich die Idee für einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen. Er könnte auf seinen Anspruch verzichten, ja. Er wäre vom Thron und allen damit verbundenen Pflichten freigesprochen. Aber was würde dann passieren?

Er konnte nicht wissen, wie sich sein Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder August Wilhelm entwickeln würde, der als Zweitältester den Thron erben würde. Momentan standen sie sich nicht besonders nahe, waren aber auch nicht offen zerstritten. Aber was würde in zwei, in zehn, in zwanzig Jahren sein?

Sein Bruder könnte ihn als Bedrohung empfinden; wahrscheinlich wäre immer die Vermutung, der Verdacht da, dass Friedrich vielleicht später einmal seinen Anspruch erheben würde. Und ein rechtmäßiger König, ein Erstgeborener, würde wohl immer Anhänger finden, die seinen Anspruch unterstützten. Friedrich wollte weder einen Bürgerkrieg in Preußen anfangen, noch wollte er das Opfer einer Intrige seines Bruders werden.

Und so würde ihm wohl wieder nur das Exil bleiben. Sicher, dies war einmal sein Ziel gewesen. Das Ausland, ein freies, ungebundenes Leben, mit Katte an seiner Seite… aber würde Katte ihm ein zweites Mal folgen? Würde Katte sich auf eine neuerliche Reise einlassen, die zwar keine Flucht, aber dennoch mit Gefahren verbunden war? Und auch im Exil wäre er nicht sicher. Einmal, da er mit Katte zusammenlebte. Und früher oder später würden sicher Leute dahinterkommen, dass sie mehr als Freunde, mehr als Cousins, mehr als Brüder waren. Für sie wäre es gefährlich, egal wohin sie gingen. Und solange Friedrich in der zivilisierten Welt blieb, wäre auch immer die Gefahr für ihn, ins Visier seines Bruders zu kommen, der in ihm einen potentiellen Konkurrenten um und eine Gefahr für den preußischen Thron sah. Ob in England, in Frankreich, wahrscheinlich auch in Amerika, Friedrich würde sich in Acht nehmen müssen.

Er würde als Verfolgter leben. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Katte ihn begleiten würde. Er würde ein hartes Leben haben, und er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er diesen Preis für seine Freiheit zahlen wollte. Denn in einem Punkt hatte Katte ja wirklich Recht: Sein Vater, der und dessen Gewaltherrschaft ja die Hauptursachen für Friedrichs Flucht gewesen waren, war tot.

Und ihm selbst bot sich eine einzigartige Möglichkeit. Er könnte einen Staat regieren, und zwar ganz nach seinen eigenen Grundsätzen und Vorstellungen. Es war eine Chance, für ihn, für Preußen, er wagte es sogar, es als eine Chance für die Welt zu bezeichnen. Wer wäre er, dass er das nicht nutzte?

Das alles erklärte er Katte, während er sich zu seiner Entscheidung durchrang. Der Entscheidung, zu bleiben. Der Entscheidung, sich allem, was da auf ihn zukommen würde, zu stellen.

Katte lächelte, als er Friedrichs Idealismus, und seinen jetzt doch langsam durchbrechenden Enthusiasmus sah. Er war zuversichtlich, dass Friedrich das Richtige tun würde, vor allem für sich selbst, aber auch für Preußen. Auch Katte hatte Voltaire gelesen, auch er war der Meinung, dass ein aufgeklärter Monarch an der Spitze des Staates eine sinnvolle Form der Regierung darstellte. Und so strahlte er Friedrich an, als dieser sich schließlich ermattet aufs Fensterbrett setzte, schloss ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Mein Sanssouci. Du wirst ein wunderbarer König werden, da bin ich mir sicher. Und ich werde immer für dich da sein. Versprochen.“

Dankbar erwiderte Friedrich den Kuss.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Schmerz wird neu, es wiederholt die Klage  
> Des Lebens labyrinthisch irren Lauf  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Faust I_

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Friedrich nach den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten, die noch in den Händen seiner Mutter Sophie Dorothea gelegen hatten, das Steuer selbst in die Hand nahm. Und damit Katte bei ihm bleiben konnte, schrieb Friedrich erst einmal einen Brief an seinen General, in dem er Katte an den Hof beorderte.

Voller jugendlichem Idealismus veranlasste Friedrich enthusiastisch die radikalsten Reformen, die sich seine Staatsmänner nur vorstellen konnten. Wobei viele von ihnen sich selbst in ihren kühnsten Ideen oder schrecklichsten Albträumen so etwas nicht hatten vorstellen können.

Das allererste, was er noch am selben Tag tat, war, die Folter abzuschaffen. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut noch selbst daran, wie er in der Gefangenschaft seines eigenen Vaters hatte leiden müssen, und war der Meinung, dass nicht nur niemand sonst derartigen Bedingungen oder noch schlimmeren ausgesetzt werden sollte, sondern er hielt Folter auch für unnötig. Friedrich konnte keinen Sinn darin erkennen, auf diese Art und Weise Geständnisse zu erpressen, da ein Mann unter Folter alles sagen würde, was seine Folterknechte hören wollten.

Sogar er war ja selbst immer mal wieder in Versuchung geraten… Er schämte sich dafür, aber hin und wieder hatte sogar er sich überlegt, einfach zu gestehen. Und noch viel mehr zu gestehen, als man ihm eigentlich vorwarf. Nur, um seine Folterknechte, seinen Vater, endlich zufrieden zu stellen. Nur, um endlich aus dieser sich ständig wiederholenden Qual, dem dauerhaften Schmerz zu entkommen. Und er war sich sicher, dass auch ein Unschuldiger irgendwann so denken würde.

„Lieber sollen zwanzig Schuldige freigesprochen als ein Unschuldiger geopfert werden“, erklärte er Katte, als sie an diesem Abend nebeneinander in Friedrichs Bett lagen.

Zum ersten Mal lagen sie da, hielten sich eng umschlungen, küssten und streichelten sich – und mussten keine Angst dabei haben. Niemand würde sie entdecken, da niemand sich einfach so Zutritt zu den privaten Räumlichkeiten des Königs verschaffen konnte. Kein Vater, kein Friedrich Wilhelm war da, der sie für ihre Liebe bestrafen, sogar töten lassen würde.

Katte fuhr seinem Sanssouci zärtlich durch die dunklen Locken. Heute hatte Friedrich eine Perücke tragen müssen, und er hasste das, wie Katte wusste. Doch jetzt, in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers, konnte Friedrich sein Haar bedenkenlos offen tragen, und sowohl er als auch Katte genossen das. Sanft glitten Kattes Hände wieder und wieder durch die feinen, weichen Strähnen.

„Oh, Sanssouci. Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt König bist.“ Er küsste Friedrich sacht auf die Stirn. „Genau das ist es doch, was Voltaire befürwortet hat. Einen Staat mit einem aufgeklärten Monarchen an der Spitze. Einen, der die Ideale der Vernunft und des gesunden Verstandes als Grundlage nimmt, der sich um das Wohlergehen seines Volkes kümmert.“

„Hmm… da hast du Recht.“ Friedrich kuschelte sich eng an Katte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es auch schaffe, diese Ansprüche zu erfüllen… weißt du? Und das Volk… woher soll ich denn wissen, was das Volk will?“ Er seufzte leise. „Und wenn ich nicht weiß, was sie wollen, wie kann ich dann für ihr Wohlergehen sorgen?“

Katte küsste ihn jetzt auf die Lippen. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Schatz. Bislang hat das jeder Herrscher geschafft. Das wirst du auch schaffen…“

„Ja… aber andere… wenn ich mir das so ansehe… andere Fürsten sind nicht gerade mit gutem Beispiel vorangegangen, Katte.“ Er ließ seine Hand träge über Kattes Schulter und seinen Arm hinabgleiten und nahm die Hand seines Freundes in seine. „Zumindest nicht viele. Wer sagt mir, dass ich nicht genauso selbstsüchtig, arrogant und gierig werde wie sie? Oder so streng, kalt und ignorant wie mein Vater?“

Sanft drückte Katte Friedrichs schmale, zarte Hand. „Das wirst du nicht, Sanssouci. Sicher nicht.“ Liebevoll legte er seine Arme um Friedrich, seine Hände auf dessen Rücken. Er konnte einige Narben unter dem Hemd spüren. Narben, die sein Sanssouci sein Leben lang tragen würde. Die immer da sein würden. Die ihn erinnern würden, an Jahre der Unterdrückung, der Demütigung, der Gefangenschaft. Aber jetzt würden zumindest keine neuen mehr dazukommen…

Friedrich gähnte jetzt leise, er schmiegte seinen Kopf an Kattes Brust und lauschte dem ruhigen, kräftigen Herzschlag seines Freundes. „Ach, Katte…“ Schläfrig vergrub er seine Hände in Kattes Haar, er schloss die Augen und atmete Kattes Duft ein. „Ich bin so froh, dich bei mir zu haben. Für immer…“

Katte streichelte weiter Friedrichs dichte Locken. Ja, auch er war froh, Friedrich an seiner Seite zu wissen. Auch, wenn ihm schwindelig wurde, sooft er wirklich bewusst daran dachte. Friedrich, der sanfte, stille Junge, den er über alles liebte, der müde und schläfrig in seinen Armen lag, dessen Gedichte er las und dem er so oft die Tränen von den Wangen hatte küssen müssen, das war der König in Preußen. Sein König.

Ein ungläubiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Kattes Lippen. Es hatte schon gedauert, bis er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, im Bett des Kronprinzen zu liegen. Doch jetzt war aus diesem Kronprinzen sein König geworden. Zwei Jahre war das jetzt her, dass sie sich kennen gelernt hatten…

Friedrich spürte, dass Katte einen Moment in seinen sanften Streicheleinheiten inne hielt. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, küsste Katte auf die Lippen. „Woran denkst du, Katte?“

„An gar nichts, mein Sanssouci… an nichts, außer dass ich dich liebe…“, murmelte Katte.

„Je t’aime aussi.“, flüsterte Friedrich zurück. Er fühlte sich warm und glücklich. Mit Katte hier im Bett zu liegen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen… noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er nicht gedacht, dass das je möglich sein würde. Und schon gar nicht so bald…

Eng an Katte gedrängt schlief Friedrich ein.

 

* * *

 

 

Wenige Tage später machte sich Friedrich auf den Weg nach Berlin. In der Hauptstadt war ein Großteil der Regierungsbeamten und hohen Generäle, die Friedrich alle erst einmal kennen lernen musste, und mit denen er sich vor allem auseinandersetzen musste. Viele der konservativen Regierungsmitglieder seines Vaters waren nicht gerade begeistert von Friedrichs aufklärerischen Ideen und stellten sich erst einmal quer. Einige Richter behaupteten sogar, dass es rein praktisch schon unmöglich wäre, die Folter abzuschaffen.

Am liebsten hätte Friedrich sie alle entlassen, aber er hatte niemanden, den er an ihrer Stelle hätte einsetzen können. Man ersetzte eben nicht einfach so auf die Schnelle den ganzen Regierungsstab. Und schon gar nicht mit Leuten, die seine Ideale teilten und die Preußen, genau wie er, zu einem modernen Staat machen wollten.

Ohne Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkow wäre Friedrich wohl völlig verzweifelt. Der ehemalige Kriegsminister war jetzt sein engster Vertrauter, und Friedrich war froh, wenigstens einen der erfahrenen Staatsmänner an seiner Seite zu wissen, denn die Arbeit mit seinem Regierungsstab war sehr viel härter und nervenaufreibender als Friedrich sich das je hätte träumen lassen.

Aber auch Grumbkow war froh, dass er Friedrich zur Seite stehen konnte. Zuerst einmal war er froh gewesen, Friedrich tatsächlich noch einmal lebend zu Gesicht zu bekommen, da er daran tatsächlich von Zeit zu Zeit hatte zweifeln müssen. Friedrich Wilhelm hatte zu vehement auf der Todesstrafe beharrt als dass Grumbkow diese Möglichkeit gänzlich hätte verwerfen können.

Erst, da er den Kronprinzen, der jetzt ja sein König war, bei der Krönungsfeier leibhaftig gesehen hatte, war er ganz erleichtert gewesen. Ja, Friedrich lebte noch, und er hatte auch den Thron und die Krone geerbt, die ihm von Recht und Geburt wegen zustanden. Wenn Friedrich jetzt sein König war, dann würde Grumbkow sich nur zu gerne in seine Dienste stellen und ihm ebenso treu zur Seite stehen wie er zuvor Friedrichs Vater unterstützt hatte – vorausgesetzt, Friedrich würde das überhaupt wollen.

Aber Friedrich wollte. Er bat Grumbkow persönlich noch am Abend der Krönung darum, ihm doch in Zukunft nicht nur als Kriegsminister, sondern auch als sein persönlicher Berater zu assistieren, wozu der Generalmajor nur zu gerne bereit war.

Mit einem leichten Anflug von Stolz betrachtete er den Jungen, der mit achtzehn Jahren, noch jünger als sein Vater, welcher mit 25 den Thron bestiegen hatte, schon mit solchem bitteren Ernst die Krone auf seinem Haupt trug. Heute war Friedrich nicht um die Perücke herumgekommen, doch Grumbkow wusste, wie sehr Friedrich es hasste, seine dichten, dunklen Locken nicht offen tragen zu können. Er lächelte zärtlich, als der Junge bei der Erwähnung seines verschiedenen Herrn Vaters, dem König Friedrich Wilhelm im Preußen, kurz unwillig das Gesicht verzog. Ja, Friedrich war ihm wie ein Sohn geworden. Und jetzt würde er sein König sein.

Ebendiesem König griff Grumbkow in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten unter die Arme, wann immer er konnte. Nicht so viel, wie er gerne getan hätte. Aber er durfte auch nicht zu häufig eingreifen, da Friedrich sich schließlich auch den Respekt und die Anerkennung seines Kabinetts selbst verdienen musste. Und die würde er nur bekommen, wenn er sich alleine durchsetzte. Und so hielt sich der Generalmajor zurück, sooft er konnte. Und Friedrich war ja auch bestrebt, alles alleine zu machen, sofern er konnte. Wenn Friedrich ihn allerdings wirklich einmal um Hilfe bat, zögerte Grumbkow keine Sekunde, um alles in seiner Macht stehende für den König zu tun.

Grumbkow war es, der Friedrich in mehreren langen Gesprächen dazu bewegte, nicht auf der Stelle die gesamte Regierung zu entlassen, sondern nach und nach einen Beamten nach dem anderen zu ersetzen.

Grumbkow war es, der die Regierung dazu brachte, sich möglichst nicht querzustellen, da viele der Beamten sich Friedrichs Reformen gegenüber doch sehr skeptisch zeigten. Gleichzeitig riet er aber auch Friedrich dazu, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen und im Notfall per Dekret zu regieren, bis er ein Kabinett zusammengestellt hatte, in dem nicht sämtliche Mitglieder dem strikten Regime seines Vaters nachtrauerten.

Er bemühte sich, die Kommunikation und die Zusammenarbeit zwischen seinem König und der restlichen Regierung möglichst reibungslos zu gestalten.

Und dennoch konnte er Friedrich nicht davon abhalten, sich mit einem Maximum an Motivation, Energie und Enthusiasmus in seine Arbeit zu stürzen. Jeden Morgen, wenn Grumbkow in das Arbeitszimmer kam, das zuvor Friedrich Wilhelm gehört hatte, saß Friedrich bereits am Schreibtisch, las oder schrieb irgendetwas, informierte sich über die aktuelle Lage in der Stadt und im Land oder plante bereits wieder irgendeinen Gesetzentwurf.

Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkow sah es an sich recht positiv, dass Friedrich so begeistert von seinen Ideen war und sich nach Kräften bemühte, sie umzusetzen. Auch, wenn er nicht immer ganz der Meinung Friedrichs war, die ihm teilweise doch sehr liberal und unaristokratisch erschien, würde er auf jeden Fall auf Friedrichs Seite stehen. Und im Großen und Ganzen fand er Friedrichs Ideen wirklich nicht schlecht. Ein bisschen aufgeklärt vielleicht, für einen Monarchen. Aber dennoch nicht schlecht.

Gleichzeitig aber machte er sich wieder einmal Sorgen um Friedrich. Er war von morgens bis abends im Arbeitszimmer, saß an dem großen, dunklen Eichenholzschreibtisch, hinter dem er schmal und verloren aussah, als würde er gar nicht dorthin gehören. Er wirkte müde, übernächtigt, als hätte er sich keine zwei Stunden hingelegt, und häufig stimmte das ja auch. Jetzt, da Friedrich nicht mehr unter äußeren Einflüssen leiden musste, überarbeitete er sich…

 

Dieser Meinung war auch Katte, der seinen Sanssouci kaum noch zu Gesicht bekam. Wenn Friedrich einmal zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer kam, dann spät in der Nacht, und kaum hatte er sich Hemd und Hose ausgezogen, fiel er auch schon todmüde ins Bett und war in der nächsten Minute eingeschlafen. Viel Zeit für Zweisamkeit blieb ihnen da nicht.

Als er Friedrich einmal vorsichtig beim Essen darauf ansprach, dass sie so wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen würden, und dass er sich hier im Schloss, wo er den ganzen Tag nichts tat und nicht einmal Friedrich zu Gesicht bekam, ein wenig überflüssig vorkam, reagierte Friedrich genervt und  ungehalten.

„Ich bin König, und habe einen ganzen Staat, um den ich mich kümmern muss. Das ist etwas mehr, als Leutnant in irgendeiner Kavallerie-Einheit, Katte. Das ist ziemlich anstrengende Arbeit, und ziemlich viel Arbeit, die ich hier habe…“ Er stützte den schmerzenden Kopf in die Hände und seufzte.

Und Katte entschuldigte sich, sah auf seinen Teller und schwieg.

Auch Friedrich schwieg, und den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie in angespannter Stille.

In der Nacht schlief Friedrich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, in seinem Arbeitszimmer – nur hatte er diesmal gar nichts zu tun. Er wollte einfach nur nicht zu Katte ins Bett müssen, da er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Zwar wusste er genau, dass er überreagiert hatte, dass er Katte nicht so unwirsch hätte zurechtweisen sollen... es tat ihm ja leid… aber er war zu stolz, um sich jetzt schon zu entschuldigen.

Als Grumbkow ihn am nächsten Morgen am Schreibtisch fand, waren Friedrichs Augen gerötet, und der Generalmajor hatte sofort eine Ahnung von dem, was vorgefallen sein musste. Mitfühlend legte er Friedrich die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mein König… wenn ich Euch einen gut gemeinten Rat geben darf…“ Er zögerte und wartete auf Friedrichs Erlaubnis, weiterzusprechen.

Friedrich zog schniefend die Nase hoch, sah Grumbkow an und murmelte schließlich: „Ja, bitte… ohne Euren Rat, Grumbkow, bin ich verloren…“

„Euer Majestät… Ihr solltet Euch bei Leutnant von Katte entschuldigen.“ Verlegen sah Grumbkow auf den Boden. „Und, wenn Ihr mir erlaubt, weiterzusprechen…“ Friedrich nickte langsam. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch selbst auch einmal eine kleine Auszeit nehmen. Nur für eine oder zwei Wochen. Erholt Euch ein wenig, Ihr habt schon mehr als genug geleistet.“

Friedrich zögerte kurz, bevor er schließlich müde aufstand und Grumbkow noch einmal kurz zunickte, bevor er das Arbeitszimmer verließ. „Danke, mein Freund. Ohne Euch… ohne Euch wüsste ich schon längst nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht…“

Es hatte nicht mehr gebraucht als diesen kleinen Anstoß, dass Friedrich sich ohne Umschweife auf die Suche nach Katte machte. Und als er ihn schließlich gefunden hatte, fiel er ihm in die Arme, vergrub sein Gesicht an seiner Brust und murmelte dann mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Katte, es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte nicht so unhöflich zu dir sein dürfen, das war nicht richtig von mir. Und ich hätte schon viel früher zu dir kommen sollen, aber ich war zu stolz… vergibst du mir trotzdem?“

Mit einem sanften Lächeln streichelte Katte Friedrichs dichtes Haar, legte einen Arm um seine bebenden Schultern und drückte den jungen Mann liebevoll an sich. „Mein Sanssouci… Ich vergebe dir. Natürlich vergebe ich dir.“ Sanft küsste er Friedrich auf den Scheitel. „Ich weiß, du bist angespannt, bei der ganzen Verantwortung…“

„Trotzdem, ich hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen.“ Erst jetzt, da er Katte das sagen hörte, wurde Friedrich bewusst, wie angespannt er tatsächlich war, und wie viele Gedanken er sich um diese ganze Verantwortung, die er hatte, wirklich machte.

Doch, Friedrich musste sich eingestehen, dass so etwas wie eine Auszeit, wie Grumbkow es ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, wahrscheinlich gar keine schlechte Idee war. Ein bisschen raus kommen, aus der Stadt, aus der Arbeit… er könnte nach Potsdam fahren, rund um die Stadt gab es genug Wälder, in denen er ein wenig Ruhe finden konnte. Und Wälder… ja, Katte… Katte würde er auf jeden Fall auch fragen müssen. Vielleicht könnten sie morgen schon fahren.

„Sag, Katte… hättest du Lust, mit mir nach Potsdam zu fahren?“


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verbirg in deiner grünen Hülle Die Liebenden dem Aug der Welt  
> \- F. Schiller, _Das Geheimnis_

Als sie zwei Tage später am frühen Nachmittag im Potsdamer Stadtschloss ankamen, war Friedrich glücklich. Fast eine Woche war er jetzt sämtliche politischen Geschäfte los, hatte er Zeit nur für sich, für sich und Katte. In seinem Bauch kribbelte es angenehm. Ja, genau so etwas hatten sie gebraucht, nach den angespannten letzten Monaten, in denen sie sich kaum gesehen hatten…

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie zusammen im Garten des Stadtschlosses in der Herbstsonne, die noch recht warm auf sie herunter schien und die letzten Keime der Natur am Leben erhielt. Ein wunderschöner Septembertag hatte sich über das Land gebreitet, und Friedrich und Katte hatten vor, ihn nach Möglichkeit in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Als sie nebeneinander im duftenden, sonnenwarmen Gras lagen, das von der Erde darunter bereits ein wenig kühl wirkte, musste Friedrich unwillkürlich daran denken, wie es ihnen vor gerade einmal einem Jahr gegangen war. Er selbst war in der Gefangenschaft seines Vaters gewesen, hatte Angst um sein Leben und noch viel mehr Angst um Katte gehabt, und beide hatten sie nicht gewusst, was dem anderen eigentlich zugestoßen war.

Jetzt, als er neben Katte im Gras lag, als er den warmen Atem seines Geliebten spürte, der ihm durchs Haar strich, seine Hände, die seinen Körper sanft und vorsichtig liebkosten, da war Friedrich unendlich erleichtert. Lange hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihm je wieder solche angenehmen Stunden vergönnt sein würden, in denen er schlichtweg mit Katte in der Sonne liegen konnte.

Katte hatte seine Arme um Friedrich gelegt, streichelte mit der einen Hand sacht seine Brust und seine Oberarme, während Friedrichs Kopf auf seiner anderen Schulter ruhte. Er war selig, Friedrich endlich einmal wieder ganz für sich zu haben. Fast war es wie früher, als sein Geliebter nur Kronprinz gewesen war, und jegliche Rechenschaft gegenüber irgendwelcher Verantwortung weit weg geschienen hatte, solange sie zusammen sein konnten. Auch jetzt schienen Preußen, der Staat, die Regierung unendlich weit entfernt. Sie waren zu zweit, zwei Herzen, die füreinander schlugen, und das war genug.

Zärtlich begann er, Friedrichs Lippen zu küssen, warm und weich und vorsichtig, liebevoll und ohne Verlangen. Gefühlvolle Küsse, in denen er seinem Sanssouci nichts weiter zeigen wollte als dass er ihn liebte. Dass er ihn liebte, egal was geschehen würde. Dass er immer an seiner Seite sein würde.

Schließlich löste Friedrich seine Lippen kurz von Kattes, holte Luft und strahlte seinen Geliebten glücklich an. „Oh Katte…“, seufzte er, „ich bin so froh, dass ich dich an meiner Seite weiß.“

Katte lächelte zurück. „Und ich bin froh, dass ich an deiner Seite sein darf, mein Sanssouci.“

Wieder verstrichen lange Minuten zwischen ihnen, die nur von gelegentlichem, wohligen Seufzen oder genießerischem tiefen Luftholen unterbrochen wurden.

Dann richtete sich Katte auf einmal auf, und grinste Friedrich vielversprechend, aber auch mit einem Hauch Nervosität, an. „Fast hätte ich es vergessen! Ich hab ja noch was für dich, Sanssouci!“ Er drückte Friedrich noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und wuschelte ihm durch die dunklen Locken, die sein Geliebter heute einmal wieder offen trug. „Bin gleich wieder da!“

Während Katte aufsprang und zurück ins Schloss lief, räkelte Friedrich sich in freudiger Erwartung im Gras. Katte hatte also etwas für ihn… da war er ja mal gespannt. Das erste und einzige Geschenk, das er je von Katte bekommen hatte, war das kleine Büchlein mit zwei Flötensonaten gewesen. Und auch er selbst hatte Katte nie etwas geschenkt, außer dem Heft mit Gedichten, damals im Sommer vor mittlerweile schon drei Jahren. Als er zum ersten Mal wirklich glücklich gewesen war.

Und das größte, das schönste, das wertvollste Geschenk, das Katte ihm je gemacht hatte, das er ihm jeden Tag, jede Stunde aufs neue machte, das war seine aufrichtige, ehrliche, bedingungslose Liebe, die Friedrich ebenfalls aus ganzem Herzen erwiderte. Mehr brauchten sie schließlich nicht. Oder?

Friedrich erging sich in seinen zärtlichen Vorstelllungen, Bilder von einem Leben mit Katte, wie sie es hätten haben können, wenn er in einer anderen Position geboren worden wäre. Ein Leben ohne Königskrone und Kurfürstenzepter. Ein Leben auf einem Landgut, einem kleinen Schloss vielleicht, wo sie zusammen glücklich sein könnten. Verträumt lächelnd schloss Friedrich die Augen – und riss sie erstaunt wieder auf, als er auf einmal neben sich ein seltsames Geräusch hörte.

Er sah auf – Katte kniete neben ihm und grinste ihn erwartungsvoll an. In seinen Händen hielt er ein samtbraunes Bündel. Ein Bündel, das sich bewegte und diese seltsamen Geräusche von sich gab. Es fiepte leise, als Katte es neben Friedrich auf den Boden setzte.

Friedrich traute seinen Augen kaum. „Ein… ein Hund? Und den hast du… der ist ja goldig!“ Der kleine braune Hund schnüffelte vorsichtig an Friedrichs Hand, die der ihm entgegenhielt, dann an seiner Hose. Ein wenig unbeholfen tapste er vor dem jungen Mann auf und ab, setzte sich dann hin und begann, hingebungsvoll seine Vorderpfoten zu lecken. Friedrich ging das Herz auf. „Woher hast du den denn?“

Katte lächelte. „Meine Hündin hat Junge bekommen. Mein General, der kürzlich auf Urlaub in Wust war, hat es mir geschrieben. Fünf Welpen, reinrassige Windspiele. Und da dachte ich, vielleicht würdest du Gefallen an einem finden?“

Mit zärtlichem Lächeln betrachtete Friedrich das Hündchen, das ihn aus großen, sanften Augen anblickte. Sie waren dunkelbraun… aber der Blick, so weich und sanft, der erinnerte ihn an Katte. „Aber ja, vielen Dank, Katte!“ Er strahlte erst den Hund an, dann seinen Geliebte. „Du bist großartig Katte, du bist ein Schatz!“ Freudig schlang er seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes, küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue!“

„Und das freut wiederum mich.“ Katte lachte. Friedrichs Augen blitzten freudig, als er sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihm durch das karamellfarbene Haar strubbelte. Dann waren da seine Lippen, die sich auf Kattes Haut einbrannten und sich ihren Weg immer tiefer an seinem Hals entlang bis zu seinen Schultern suchten, und seine Hände, die zuvor durch Kattes Haar gestrichen hatten, rutschten jetzt an der Brust des Älteren nach unten.

Katte seufzte auf. Friedrichs Absicht, die er mit diesen Zuwendungen bezwecken wollte, war ihm vollkommen klar. Und dennoch hatte er Spaß daran, ihn ein wenig hinzuhalten. „Wie möchtest du ihn denn nennen?“

„Ihn? Den Hund?“ Friedrich ließ von seinem Geliebten ab, dachte kurz nach. „Gute Frage. Katte vielleicht?“ Er lachte. „Oder Hans?“

„Wie wäre es mit Voltaire?“ Katte musste jetzt auch lachen. „Vielleicht wird er ja auch mal ein aufgeklärter Denker.“

Friedrich küsste Katte wieder auf die Lippen. „Wohl kaum“, murmelte er. „Weißt du, Katte… nicht einmal ich kann mehr richtig denken…“

„Ach ja? Kannst du nicht?“ Katte beugte sich jetzt vor, langsam, und hielt Friedrich dabei fest, sodass er sich immer tiefer über ihn beugte, bis sein Geliebter schließlich vor ihm auf dem Rücken im Gras lag. „Lass das lieber nicht Grumbkow hören, dass du nicht mehr richtig denken kannst. Sonst hast du bald gar keine Unterstützer mehr, für deine Regierung.“

„Vielen Dank, mein Lieber.“ Friedrich grinste, er wusste, dass Katte das nicht ernst meinte und ihn nur ein wenig ärgern wollte. „Aber pass lieber auf, an wen du deine vorlauten Worte richtest. Ich kenne da einen König in Preußen, der dir das vielleicht verübeln könnte…“

Katte ließ gespielt erschrocken von ihm ab. „Oh… oh nein, das will ich doch nicht hoffen… kann ich irgendwie Vergebung erlangen, Euer Majestät?“

Friedrich richtete sich jetzt halb auf. „Hmm… ich weiß nicht… lass Er mich überlegen…“  Er zwinkerte Katte zu. „Er könnte mich meiner Beinbekleidung entledigen… fürs erste…“

„Oh, mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen, mein König.“ Katte fiel in diesem Moment in der Tat nicht viel ein, was er lieber täte, als Friedrich jetzt langsam die Hosen auszuziehen – vielleicht mal abgesehen vom nächsten Schritt, als er sich zärtlich, und noch langsamer, von dessen Knien an seinen Oberschenkeln entlang wieder nach oben küsste.

Friedrich, der sich mittlerweile wieder auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, schloss die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf. „Jaaa, Katte, das ist… das ist schön…“ Ihm wurde auf einmal bewusst, wie sehr er diese innigen Zuwendungen vermisst hatte, so oft, wie er in den letzten zwei, drei Monaten in seinem Arbeitszimmer übernachtet hatte. Und wenn er einmal in seinem Bett bei Katte geschlafen hatte, war er häufig so spät gekommen und hatte so früh wieder aufstehen müssen, dass Katte und er gar keine Zeit mehr füreinander gehabt hatten, da Katte schon oder noch geschlafen hatte.

Jetzt wollte er das alles nachholen. Schließlich hatten sie ein paar Tage nur für sich… keine Verpflichtungen… Ruhe, Frieden, traute Zweisamkeit…

Katte küsste jetzt die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, seine Zunge begann, Friedrichs Hoden zu umspielen. Er musste fast lachen, als er Friedrichs erregtes Stöhnen hörte. Ja, es war lange her, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten…

Dann begann er vorsichtig, sich an Friedrichs hartem Glied entlang zu küssen, bis er schließlich die pralle, geschwollene, vom Lusttropfen befeuchtete Spitze erreicht hatte.

Keuchend richtete Friedrich sich auf. „Ka- Katte… ich… ich kann nicht mehr lange…“ Er schluckte trocken, biss sich auf die Lippen. Seine Hände zitterten vor kaum zurückzuhaltender Erregung.

„Das ist doch… gut“, murmelte Katte leise, küsste die Spitze von Friedrichs Erektion bevor er sanft und leidenschaftlich begann, daran zu saugen. Seine Zunge umspielte das harte Glied, seine Lippen glitten langsam und genießerisch von oben nach unten und wieder nach oben. Er hatte seine Hände auf Friedrichs Hüften gelegt und konnte spüren, wie sich sein Sanssouci unter seinen Fingern wand, wie sich sein flacher Bauch im Rhythmus seiner erregten Atemzüge hob und senkte.

Lange dauerte es tatsächlich nicht, bis Friedrich mit einem lauten, befreiten Stöhnen kam und sich in Kattes Mund ergoss. Katte trank jeden Tropfen, leckte auch Friedrichs Penis hinterher sanft und liebevoll sauber, bis auch die letzten Reste Sperma weg waren. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Friedrichs Hüfte, küsste sanft seinen Bauch.

„Sanssouci… ich liebe dich so.“

„Mhh… ich dich auch.“ Friedrich musste ein Lachen zurückhalten, als er Katte diese leisen Worte sagen hörte. Er war ermattet, aber er konnte doch deutlich hören, dass diese Liebelei Katte mehr als unbefriedigt zurückgelassen hatte, und dass der andere sich ebenfalls nach Erleichterung sehnte. Sanft streichelte er Kattes weiches, karamellfarbenes Haar, dann atmete er tief ein.

„Gut, dann kannst du mich jetzt ja wieder anziehen.“

Erstaunt sah Katte auf. „Was? Das…“ Er sah Friedrich entrüstet an – und stellte fest, dass sein Freund ihn frech angrinste.

„Keine Angst, Katte. Du kommst schon noch auf deine Kosten.“ Friedrich musste jetzt wirklich lachen, Kattes zunächst leicht enttäuschtes und jetzt fast zu erleichtertes Gesicht war Gold wert. „Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte dir diesen Wunsch, den ich so deutlich in deinen Augen lesen kann, abschlagen?“ Er legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und zog die Beine an. „Los, zeig mir, was du bei der Kavallerie gelernt hast. Reiten kannst du ja, das weiß ich… aber wie sieht das aus, wenn du mal einen wilden Hengst bändigen musst?“

„Du und ein wilder Hengst?“ Katte warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu, während er sich seine Hose auszog und sein eigenes Glied und seine Finger mit Spucke einrieb, da sie wieder einmal nichts anderes hatten. „Du siehst mir eher aus wie ein müder Wallach, nachdem ich dich gerade eben schon mal rangenommen habe…“

Friedrich lachte; er spürte Kattes Finger an seinem Eingang, die ihn sanft liebkosten und vorsichtig weiteten. „Müde, vielleicht… Aber den Wallach nimmst du gefälligst zurück!“

„Alles klar, mein müder Hengst…“ Katte fuhr fort, Friedrich vorsichtig mit den Fingern zu penetrieren, zunächst einer, dann zwei, und schließlich, als Friedrich nach mehr flehte, drei. „Du kannst gar nicht genug bekommen, oder wie scheint mir das?“

Friedrich nickte nur. Obwohl er gerade erst einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte, war er schon wieder äußerst erregt. Kattes Finger ließen ihn Sterne sehen, und trotzdem konnte er es kaum erwarten, seinen Geliebten ganz zu spüren, seine warmen Hände an seinen Schultern, Kattes Lippen auf den seinen und seine Erektion in sich… „Bitte, Katte…“

Katte ließ also von ihm ab, zog seine Finger aus Friedrich zurück und rieb seinen Penis noch einmal mit Spucke ein, bevor er vorsichtig und langsam in Friedrich eindrang.

Im ersten Moment konnte er kaum glauben, dass er sich je so gut gefühlt hatte. Friedrich war so heiß, so erregend wie immer. Er lag unter ihm, sah mit seinen faszinierend grauen Augen, von deren Farbe jetzt nur noch ein kleiner Rand um die lustgeweiteten Pupillen zu erahnen war, zu ihm auf und lachte keuchend. „Katte… du… du bist so… ich liebe dich…“

Friedrich war von einem solchen berauschenden Gefühl des Glücks und der Euphorie beseelt, dass er auch beim zweiten Mal nicht lange durchhielt. Kaum hatte Katte angefangen, sich in ihm zu bewegen, da fühlte er seine Erregung auch schon ins Unermessliche steigen, spürte seinen Herzschlag in seinem Brustkorb hämmern und in seinen Lenden pulsieren. Katte stieß immer wieder in ihn, immer härter und schneller, und bald darauf merkte er, wie er die Kontrolle verlor…

Katte selbst brauchte nicht viel mehr als den Anblick von Friedrich unter sich, der berauscht seine wunderschönen Augen schloss, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Die Muskeln, die seine eigene Erektion so eng umschlossen, zogen sich zusammen, Friedrich stöhnte laut auf und sein Sperma verteilte sich auf ihren Bäuchen und Schenkeln. Und das wunderschöne, selige Lächeln im Gesicht seines Sanssouci zusammen mit der heißen Enge, die sein pulsierendes Glied umschloss, ließ Katte schließlich auch über die Klippe fliegen.

Endlich lagen sie keuchend und zufrieden nebeneinander im Gras und lauschten auf ihre Herzschläge, die sich langsam wieder beruhigten. Der kleine Hund, der die ganze Zeit über ein wenig entfernt von ihnen interessiert in der Wiese herumgeschnüffelt hatte, tapste jetzt zu ihnen herüber und beäugte sie neugierig. Friedrich streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Katte lachte auf einmal auf. „Du könntest ihn ja Wilhelm nennen.“

„Nach meinem Vater etwa? Dein Sinn für Humor ist schon etwas merkwürdig, Katte…“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Katte schnaubte entrüstet auf. „Nach deiner Schwester natürlich.“

Friedrich musste lachen. „Ja, das ist eigentlich keine schlechte Idee.“ Eng schmiegte er sich an Katte. „Wilhelm… wieso nicht?“ Sanft streichelte er dem kleinen Hund über den Kopf. „Also, Wilhelm heißt du, Kleiner.“ Liebevoll küsste er seinen Freund auf die Stirn. „Danke dir, Katte… für alles…“

Die letzten Abendsonnenstrahlen küssten die beiden Männer, die ineinander verschlungen auf der Wiese lagen. Tief atmete Friedrich Kattes einzigartigen, herrlichen Duft nach Pferden, Wald und seiner warmen Haut ein. Er war wunschlos glücklich.


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Schmerz ist Leben, er verließ mich auch,  
> Das Leiden ist, so wie die Hoffnung, aus.  
> \- F. Schiller, _Wilhelm Tell_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir sehr, sehr leid für das späte Update!!! Ich hoffe, nächstes Jahr wird das besser... :(   
> aber viel ist es ja nicht mehr ;) so please Keep reading, I would very much appreciate it <3

Die Tage in Potsdam vergingen wie im Flug. Friedrich und Katte verbrachten jede freie Stunde miteinander, sie liebten sich und waren glücklich. Fast schien es Friedrich, als wären sie in ein wundersames Davor gekommen, eine Zeit, bevor er König war und die Verantwortung für einen ganzen Staat tragen musste. Nur war dieses Davor noch um einiges besser, schließlich hatten sie keinen Friedrich Wilhelm, der drohend über ihnen schwebte und ihnen ihr so zerbrechliches Glück jederzeit zerstören konnte.

Als sie schließlich wieder zurück nach Berlin ritten, war Friedrich unendlich dankbar für die gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit, dafür, dass sich ihre Beziehung wieder entspannt hatte, und dass Katte, dem er mittlerweile einen militärischen Beratungsposten gegeben hatte, ihm mit dem kleinen Hund Wilhelm ein wenig Freude und Abwechslung in seinem anstrengenden Regierungsalltag bereitet hatte.

Und das war auch bitter nötig, da er, kaum dass er wieder zurück war, bemühte Friedrich sich, ein Toleranzedikt zu erlassen, das alle Religionen in Preußen gleichstellen sollte. Die protestantischen Adeligen, die im Gegensatz  zu Friedrich alle ausgesprochen religiös waren, betrachteten das zunächst sehr skeptisch, doch Friedrich wies sie darauf hin, dass es eigentlich schon seit Jahrzehnten gang und gäbe in Preußen war, und er die Offenheit dieses Landes jetzt endlich offiziell machen sollte. In Preußen sollte jeder nach seiner Façon selig werden können.

Nach drei Wochen der Diskussionen und der Überzeugungsarbeit schaffte Friedrich es schließlich, seinen gesamten Stab geschlossen für das Edikt zu gewinnen. Er war stolz, und auch ein wenig erleichtert, dass sich zumindest seine Regierungsbeamten jetzt gefügt hatten. Sicher konnte er sich als König, wenn es sein musste, auch problemlos über seine Regierung hinwegsetzen, schließlich war er die alles entscheidende Gewalt in diesem Staate. Aber es war doch um ein vielfaches einfacher, mit den Ministern zu regieren als gegen sie. Und durch seine Beharrlichkeit und seine konsequent durchgeführten Pläne hatte Friedrich sich vielleicht nicht die Sympathien, aber zumindest den Respekt seiner Beamten errungen.

Der einzige, der sich von Friedrichs neuster Reform nicht wirklich begeistert zeigte, war Katte. Zwar äußerte er seine Kritik nicht offen, doch Friedrich spürte, dass Katte nicht wirklich einverstanden war mit dem, was er tat. Und dabei hatte er sich gerade von seinem Geliebten Zustimmung erhofft für sein ehrgeiziges Projekt, aus Preußen einen aufgeklärten, weltoffenen Staat zu machen!

Und da von allen Menschen in diesem Staat ausgerechnet Katte anscheinend nicht zufrieden mit Friedrichs Fortschritten war, wurde auch Friedrich immer unzufriedener. Es war schließlich nicht so, als hätte er keine Arbeit in diese Reformen gesteckt. Und er wollte schließlich nichts weiter, als dass Katte zumindest mit dem, was Friedrich politisch erreichte, einverstanden war, wenn sie schon nicht das Leben zusammen haben konnten, das sie sich wünschten.

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen, eigentlich den ganzen Herbst über, gerieten Friedrich und Katte immer öfter aneinander. Friedrich war missgelaunt, da Katte ihm nicht den Rückhalt bot, den er sich von seinem Freund erhofft hatte, und Katte war enttäuscht, da Friedrich sich selbst in seiner freien Zeit kaum mehr um ihn und ihre Beziehung zu kümmern schien.

Auch war er nicht immer so zuversichtlich, was Friedrichs Politik betraf. Kattes offensichtliche Skepsis, gegen die Friedrich nicht ankam, verunsicherte ihn wiederum. War Katte etwa nicht zufrieden mit ihm? Hielt er ihn gar für einen schlechten König? Aber wenn dem so war, wieso sprach er nicht mit ihm?

Und so, da Katte von sich aus nicht zu sagen schien, beschloss er, diesen Punkt einfach einmal direkt anzusprechen.

Allerdings hatte er dafür einen denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gewählt, an einem Abend, nachdem sie im Laufe des Tages schon zwei- oder dreimal aneinandergeraten waren. Aber dennoch sprach Friedrich, als sie sich zusammen in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hatten, dieses Thema gerade heraus an.

„Sag mal, Katte…“, er streifte sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. „Sag mal, was hältst du eigentlich von dem neuen Edikt?“

Katte, der schon im Bett lag und las, sah nur kurz von seinem Buch auf, bevor er murmelte: „Mhh… dem neuen? Das mit der Religion und so? Jeder soll nach seiner Façon selig werden?“ Er seufzte kurz. „Ja, sicher sehr vorteilhaft für Preußen. Und ein großer Erfolg für dich. Politisch vor allem.“

Friedrich, der sich jetzt auch seiner Hose entledigt hatte, ging hinüber zum Bett und ließ sich neben Katte auf die Matratze fallen. „Ja, aber mal von mir und Preußen abgesehen. Was hältst du persönlich davon? Mal ganz offen?“

Zweifelnd sah Katte ihn an. „Ganz offen?“

Friedrich nickte, und Katte, der ihm noch immer in die Augen sah, klappte energisch das Buch zu und legte es entschlossen zur Seite.

„Ganz offen, Friedrich: Ich finde, es ist ein Etikett, das du auf etwas geklebt hast, und etwas als Reform verkaufst, das es schon längst gibt. Wenn du schon mal dabei bist, könntest du wenigstens richtig was verändern… und nicht nur Dinge festlegen, die schon längst gang und gäbe sind.“ Er atmete tief durch.

Ein wenig verunsichert sah Friedrich seinen Freund an. „Aber… Katte, ich habe die Folter abgeschafft. Ist das denn gar nichts?“

„Ja, abgeschafft. Außer bei Majestätsbeleidigung und Landesverrat. Ernsthaft, Friedrich? Ist dir das so wichtig?“

„Nein, nicht mir…“ Friedrich schluckte. „Aber sonst hätte ich das doch nie durchbekommen. Gerade der Landesverrat…“

Katte schnaubte nur. „Dass ausgerechnet du für Landesverrat weiterhin die Folter erlaubt lässt. Ausgerechnet, Friedrich! Nachdem du selbst versucht hast, zu fliehen und von ihm eigentlich für dasselbe angeklagt wurdest! Ich verstehe das nicht!“

„Ja, verdammt, ich hätte das anders auch lieber gehabt, glaub mir!“ Friedrich wurde laut. „Aber jetzt ist es eben so geworden! Wenn dir das nicht passt, bitte!“ Er wollte sich schon abwenden, drehte sich aber wieder um. „Und was die Religionsfreiheit anbelangt: Lieber wurde es irgendwann mal festgeschrieben, als nicht. Damit man im Notfall etwas Handfestes hat, auf das man sich berufen kann. Falls du soweit nicht gedacht haben solltest!“

Mit diesen Worten zog er sich seine Bettdecke über die Schultern, drehte sich um und schloss trotzig die Augen, obwohl Katte das ohnehin nicht sehen konnte. Trotzdem verschaffte es ihm irgendwie Befriedigung.

Aber Katte war anscheinend noch nicht fertig. „Weißt du, Friedrich, ich finde deine Ansätze ja wirklich gut. Es ist nur so, dass ich langsam fürchte, dass du nie über diese Ansätze hinauskommen wirst. Überleg einfach mal, was du seit Mai so alles geschafft hast. Das ist jetzt auch schon ein halbes Jahr her!“

Friedrich biss wütend die Zähne zusammen, dann drehte er sich wieder um. „Entschuldige mal, das ist Politik und kein Kartenspiel! Es geht nicht darum, möglichst schnell, sondern möglichst nachhaltig und überlegt seine Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und es sollten nach Möglichkeit alle davon profitieren. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich auch noch eine Regierung –“

Katte unterbrach ihn. „Regierung? Du bist doch König, dachte ich?! Seit wann ist ein König auf Regierungsbeamte angewiesen, wenn es um die Gesetzgebung geht?! Das kann dir doch egal sein, was diese alten, konservativen Schnarchnasen von dir und deiner Politik halten!“

Friedrichs Lippen wurden gefährlich schmal, dann drehte er sich wieder um, kletterte aus dem Bett und zog wortlos seine Hose und sein Hemd wieder an.

Überrascht sah Katte zu ihm herüber. „Friedrich?“

„Wenn es dir recht ist, schlafe ich heute Nacht in meinem Arbeitszimmer“, entgegnete Friedrich eisig. Auf weitere Worte hatte er wirklich keine Lust.

„Was? Nur weil ich dir mal offen die Meinung gesagt habe?“ Katte starrte ihn perplex an. „Hältst du jetzt nicht mal mehr Kritik aus?“

„Unangebrachte Kritik nicht, nein. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie nicht mal anständig begründet ist!“ Friedrich klemmte sich seine Bettdecke und sein Kissen unter den Arm.

Als er schon auf die Tür zusteuerte, rief Katte ihm noch hinterher: „Wenn du jetzt schon keine Kritik mehr verträgst, bist du auch nicht viel besser als dein werter Herr Vater, möge er in Frieden ruhen!“

Friedrich wirbelte herum. „Wage es ja nicht, meinen Vater zu erwähnen!“

„Und wo wir schon mal dabei sind, du wolltest freie Liebe gewährleisten. Was ist eigentlich daraus geworden? Oder bin ich illegal hier?“

Die Tür knallte ins Schloss, ohne dass Friedrich darauf antwortete. Und in dem Moment wurde Katte mit Schrecken klar, dass er vielleicht zu weit gegangen war. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt konnte er die Worte, die er im Zorn gesprochen hatte, die er jetzt schon bereute, nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

 

Friedrich übernachtete mehr schlecht als recht auf einem Kanapee in seinem Arbeitszimmer, das schon zum Sitzen fast zu schmal war, und auf dem man noch viel weniger bequem liegen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er entsprechende Laune, als er zum Frühstück unausgeschlafen und mit schmerzendem Rücken erschien.

Katte betrat den Raum nur wenige Minuten nach ihm. Er sah zerknirscht aus, vor allem als er Friedrich mit verkniffenem Gesicht am Tisch sitzen sah. Es war seinem Freund anzusehen, dass er schlechte Laune hatte.

Friedrich nickte ihm nur grußlos zu, griff dann nach seiner Teetasse und begann, darin herumzurühren, um wenigstens etwas zu tun zu haben.

Schuldbewusst sah Katte ihn an, als er sich ihm gegenübersetzte, doch Friedrich wich seinem Blick aus.

Schließlich aber überwand Katte sich doch, räusperte sich leise und sprach seinen Freund dann vorsichtig an. „Friedrich… Sanssouci… es tut mir leid wegen gestern Abend. Wirklich. Ich hätte… hätte mich diplomatischer ausdrücken können.“

„Hättest du“, murmelte Friedrich nur. Er war nicht gerade gut gelaunt, und wollte das Katte auch merken lassen.

„Verzeihst du mir?“ Katte sah ihn zweifelnd an.

Friedrich rang sich ein schmales, unsicheres Lächeln ab, das mit gutem Willen als halbherzig durchgehen konnte. „Ich… also… findest du wirklich, dass ich nichts auf die Reihe gebracht habe bislang?“

Katte zuckte schüchtern die Achseln. „Wenn du mir gestattest… natürlich hast du nicht ‚nichts‘ gemacht, das steht außer Frage. Aber du hättest noch so viel mehr tun können. Und je länger du gewisse Dinge nicht tust, desto stärker wird mein Zweifel daran, ob du sie überhaupt je tun wirst. Nicht, weil du nicht willst. Sondern einfach, weil ich fürchte, dass sie in einem bürokratischen Gebirge in irgendeine Gletscherspalte fallen und erst Jahrtausende später wieder zutage kommen werden.“

Verlegen und ein wenig beschämt sah Friedrich ihn an. „Vielleicht hast du sogar Recht damit…“, grummelte er. Irgendwo tat es weh, dass Katte ihn daran erinnern musste, seine eigenen Ideale umzusetzen. Und irgendwo hatte sein Freund auch verdammt recht damit. „Was würdest du vorschlagen?“

Jetzt war auch Katte verlegen. „Eigentlich… weißt du, Friedrich… ich habe gar keine Ahnung von deiner Situation, muss ich zugeben. Ich bin nur dein militärischer Berater. Aber du könntest dich zum Beispiel um Schulen kümmern und auch den einfachen Leuten den Zugang zu Bildung ermöglichen, indem du Schulen bauen lässt, gerade auf dem Land. Oder du könntest die Leibeigenschaft abschaffen.“

Es war wohl auf Friedrichs unausgeschlafenen, generell genervten Zustand zurückzuführen, dass ihn dieser Punkt so traf. „Die Leibeigenschaft? Wie stellst du dir das vor?“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Denkst du nicht, dass die adeligen Grundbesitzer sich da quer stellen? Das ist schier unmöglich, die Leibeigenschaft in einem Agrarstaat mit so festgefahrenen Strukturen abzuschaffen!“

Katte hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Es war ja nur ein Vorschlag. Du musst dich nicht gleich so aufregen.“

„Was? Ich muss mich nicht aufregen? Katte, gerade solche Sätze regen mich auf!“ Friedrich wurde langsam wirklich ungehalten.

„Gott, Friedrich. Das ist ja wirklich schlimm mit dir, wenn du nicht geschlafen hast.“ Katte sah ihn an und zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch.

Friedrich platzte jetzt endgültig der Kragen. „Findest du das etwa auch noch lustig, Katte? Wie redest du eigentlich mit deinem König? Einen solchen Berater kann ich wirklich nicht brauchen!“ Er stand auf und sah Katte wutentbrannt an. „Aber ich glaube, da finde ich jemand anderen. Der dieses Amt besser erfüllt als du. Du kannst gehen, wenn du nicht einmal mehr weißt, wie du mit deinem König zu reden hast!“

„Mit meinem König?!“ Verletzt sah Katte ihn an und entgegnete leise: „War es nicht einmal gerade das, was du an unserer Beziehung geschätzt hast, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere? Dass ich dich nicht behandle wie alle anderen, als den Kronprinz in Preußen? Dass wir nichts weiter sind als Freunde?“

„Ja, vielleicht wäre das sogar das Beste. Dass wir nichts weiter sind als Freunde.“ Friedrich atmete tief durch, aber selbst das konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein wenig zitterte. „Ich glaube, ich brauche gerade einfach nur ein bisschen Abstand.“ Er stand auf. „Katte… ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du gehst.“

„Was? Gehen? Wohin?“ Katte sah ihn überrascht an.

„Zurück in die Kaserne. Zu deinem Posten als Premierleutnant. Dein General vermisst dich sicher schon schmerzlich.“ Friedrich hatte sich umgedreht und war zum Fenster gegangen. Angestrengt starrte er hinunter in den Hof. Er hätte es nie zugegeben… aber hauptsächlich wollte er verhindern, dass Katte sah, wie ihm langsam die Tränen kamen.

„Mein General…“ Katte schluckte schwer, seine Augen brannten. „Wenn du… wenn Euer Majestät das wünschen…“

Die Kälte und Distanz in Kattes Stimme trafen Friedrich ins Herz. Erst jetzt, da er hörte, wie Kattes schwere, langsame Schritte sich auf dem Holzboden entfernten, merkte er, wie einsam er eigentlich war. Bevor er Katte kennen gelernt hatte. Und wie einsam er ohne Katte jetzt wieder sein würde. Aber er war zu stolz, um sich umzudrehen. Zu stolz, um Katte wieder zurückzurufen.


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ob dus noch denkst, dass ich dir Äpfel brachte  
> und dir das Goldhaar glatt strich leis und lind?  
> Weißt du, das war, als ich noch gerne lachte,  
> und du warst damals noch ein Kind.  
> \- R.M. Rilke, _Lieben V_

Langsam lief Katte die Gänge entlang, die ihm auf einmal so grau und trist, still und einsam vorkamen. Zurück zur Kavallerie… sicher, es gab schlimmeres. Ein König hätte ihn für Widerworte um ein Vielfaches härter bestrafen können als ihn einfach zu seinem alten Posten zurückzuschicken. Noch dazu war seine Arbeit als Premierleutnant bei den Gens d’armes etwas, das ihm wirklich Spaß machte. Beziehungsweise Spaß gemacht hatte.

Jetzt, da Friedrich ihre Beziehung mehr oder weniger für beendet erklärt hatte, fühlte Katte sich einfach nur leer, müde und verzweifelt. Seit er Friedrich kennen gelernt, seit er sich in ihn verliebt hatte, war sein Leben ein wenig reicher gewesen. Ein wenig lebenswerter. Friedrich war ein Grund gewesen, jeden Morgen aufzustehen, seinem Dienst gewissenhaft nachzugehen, er und ihre Liebe war etwas gewesen, für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

Und jetzt würde das alles einfach nicht mehr da sein. Er würde wieder in der Kaserne wohnen, würde nicht länger jeden Tag Friedrichs schönes Gesicht, sein niedliches Lächeln, seine faszinierenden Augen sehen können. Er würde jeden Abend alleine einschlafen, und jeden Morgen alleine aufwachen. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass er das in den letzten Tagen und Wochen ohnehin gemusst hatte. Selbst wenn sie fast nie so gestritten hatten, dass Friedrich ausgezogen war, hatte sein Geliebter – sein Verflossener doch oft bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet, und war am Morgen häufig noch vor Katte aufgestanden. Und das, wo Friedrich sonst immer der Langschläfer von ihnen beiden gewesen war…

Missmutig schlenderte Katte die Straßen Berlins entlang. Vom Stadtschloss war es nicht weit bis zur Kaserne der Gens d’armes, doch er hatte es auch nicht gerade eilig, dort anzukommen. Vereinzelte Schneeflocken trieben durch die Luft, legten sich auf die schlammig-grauen Straßen und auf Kattes karamellbraunes Haar. Ein eisiger Wind wehte. Er zog sich seinen Mantel eng um die Schultern, um sich zu schützen. Zum einen vor dem Wetter, ja. Aber auch vor der Enttäuschung, die sich schwer und kalt über ihn zu legen drohte.

Katte war enttäuscht, dass ihre so enge, so innige Beziehung nach drei Jahren, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten, in denen sie sich gegenseitig wann immer nötig zur Seite gestanden hatten, jetzt auf einmal zu Ende sein sollte, so plötzlich und so unglücklich. Es widerstrebte ihm, Friedrich zu verlassen, und gleichzeitig musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihnen wahrscheinlich ganz gut tun würde, ein wenig Distanz zu gewinnen.

Auch überlegte er hin und her, ob es nicht vielleicht klüger gewesen wäre, nicht so offen mit Friedrich zu sprechen. Vielleicht waren seine Worte doch etwas hart gewesen, immerhin war Friedrich mit 19 Jahren und völlig unvorbereitet König in Preußen geworden und würde wohl erst mit den Jahren seine Fähigkeiten ganz entfalten können. Vorerst musste er zusehen, dass er sich zwischen all den erfahrenen Staatsmännern und Adeligen behauptete; da war es wohl wirklich nicht so einfach, so viele Reformen durchzusetzen…

Vielleicht, wenn er den Mund gehalten hätte, wäre er jetzt nicht hier. Kattes Hand ballte sich um den Griff seines Degens. Vielleicht hätte er einfach mal still sein sollen. Dann hätte Friedrich ihn nicht rausgeschmissen. Dann wären sie wohl noch zusammen. Und er müsste jetzt nicht geschlagen und enttäuscht zurück zur Kaserne kriechen wie ein geprügelter Hund…

Und so lief Katte weiter und weiter, ging nicht zur Kaserne. Er hatte das Gefühl, nur durchs Laufen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Und beim Laufen traf er hoffentlich niemanden, den er kannte. Niemanden, außer Friedrich. Der Junge beherrschte seine Gedanken, und Katte schaffte es einfach nicht, sie auf etwas anderes zu lenken.

Er sah ihre erste Begegnung im Wald wieder vor sich, und dann ihr Treffen im Mechanikunterricht. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre erste Umarmung auf den Stufen des Kirchenportals in Wusterhausen. Wie hilflos und schwach Friedrich gewirkt hatte…

Und er war immer so zart und unsicher gewesen. Auch bei ihrem ersten Kuss. Seine schüchterne Leidenschaft hatte Katte so gerührt… und wie selbstbewusst war er im Lauf ihrer Beziehung geworden, fast schon draufgängerisch teilweise. Katte musste lächeln, als er daran dachte.

Irgendwann hatte er nicht mehr zählen können, wie viele schöne Stunden er mit Friedrich verbracht hatte. Und es war auch nicht wichtig gewesen, solange sie sich gegenseitig gehabt hatten. Solange sie zusammen gewesen waren.

Und jetzt… jetzt war er wieder alleine.

Lange lief Katte durch Berlin, an der Spree entlang und in immer engeren Kreisen um die Kaserne, die sein eigentliches Ziel war. Als er schließlich vor dem Tor stand, die Wachposten grüßte und in den Innenhof trat, dämmerte es bereits über Berlin, und Katte war durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen. Es war ein kalter Dezembertag, aber so kalt die Luft auch war, in Kattes Brust fühlte es sich noch kälter an…

Kattes General, Albert von Ofterdingen, besah sich den jungen Mann, der blaugefroren und zitternd vor ihm stand, ein wenig besorgt. Wenn man einen Menschen so lange kannte wie er Hans Hermann von Katte, den er praktisch hatte aufwachsen sehen, dann merkte man eben, wenn es diesem Menschen schlecht ging. Und Katte sah recht betrübt aus…

„Na, Hans, was hat Ihnen denn die Petersilie verhagelt, dass Sie nach einem sechsmonatigen Urlaub schließlich zurückkommen wie aus einem Zuchthaus?“ Er versuchte, den anderen aufmunternd anzulächeln.

Doch Katte verzog nur leidend das Gesicht. „Fragen Sie nicht, Herr General. Eine viel zu lange Geschichte, die nicht erzählt werden sollte…“ Nein, von Friedrich und ihrer Vorgeschichte – ihrer Vergangenheit? – würde er ihm nicht erzählen können.

„Nun, wie Sie wünschen, Hans.“ Der General erhob sich und kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. „Dann führe ich Sie mal wieder auf Ihre Stube.“ Er öffnete die Tür seines Büros und lief Katte voraus über den mittlerweile von einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckten Kasernenhof.

Während sie gingen, erzählte General von Ofterdingen seinem Premierleutnant, was sich alles ereignet hatte in den Monaten, die Katte bei Friedrich im Schloss verbracht hatte. Und wenn auch das meiste beim Alten geblieben war, so hatten sich doch einige gravierende Änderungen, vor allem für Katte ergeben.

„Sehen Sie, Hans, Sie werden es mir sicher nicht übel nehmen. Aber bei Ihrer langen Anwesenheit, da konnte ich schlecht auf Ihre herausragende Arbeit verzichten. So lange konnte ich den Posten nicht unbesetzt lassen, und den neuen Premierleutnant kann ich jetzt natürlich auch nicht einfach so wieder nach Hause schicken.“ Er sah Katte an. „Obwohl Sie mir um einiges lieber waren, glauben Sie mir.“ Mit einem leisen Seufzen fuhr er fort. „Aber Sie werden sich den Posten wohl vorerst teilen müssen. Zumindest ein Premierleutnants-Posten.“ Er zwinkerte Katte zu. „Vielleicht sogar einer als Hauptmann.“

Katte rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. Er wusste ja, dass sein General es gut mit ihm meinte, und er war ihm auch in keinster Weise böse, dass er seinen Posten im letzten halben Jahr neu besetzt hatte. Das hätte er selbst schließlich genauso gemacht. Doch das alles zog an ihm vorbei und verschwand hinter einer Mauer von Bedeutungslosigkeit, die Friedrichs momentaner, wahrscheinlich sogar endgültiger Verlust errichtet hatte. Nichts außer seinem Sanssouci und ihrer verflossenen Liebe schien ihm noch wichtig – und gerade das riss eine Wunde in sein Herz, die immer blutiger wurde, je länger er daran dachte.

Als sie Kattes Stube erreicht hatten, als sein General sich verabschiedet hatte und gegangen war, legte Katte sich, müde und durchgefroren wie er war, sofort ins Bett. Und dennoch fand er lange keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder musste er an Friedrich denken, und immer wieder trieben ihm diese Gedanken Tränen in die Augen und würgten seine Kehle. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich einsam wie sonst wohl kein Mensch auf der Welt.

 

* * *

 

Die einzige Person, die Kattes Einsamkeit wohl nachvollziehen konnte, war Friedrich selbst. Auch der junge König litt unter der Trennung von seinem Geliebten, wenn er sie auch selbst angeordnet hatte. Doch es dauerte, bis er sich das eingestand.

In den ersten Nächten versuchte Friedrich noch, sich einzureden, dass er alleine ohnehin viel besser schlafen konnte. Er hatte das ganze Bett für sich, niemand zog ihm die Decke weg oder stahl sein Kissen.

Doch es war eben auch niemand da, um ihn sanft und beruhigend im Arm zu halten, wenn ihn einer seiner häufigen Albträume aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken ließ. Es waren die immer gleichen Szenen in Schloss Wusterhausen oder in Gefangenschaft, die sich nun beinahe jede Nacht unverändert vor Friedrichs innerem Auge abspielten, und die ihn häufig gar nicht erst schlafen ließen. Soldaten schlugen ihn, sein Vater hielt ihm den Lauf einer Pistole an die Stirn, Gardinen schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Es waren Bilder, die sich zu tief in seine Seele eingebrannt hatten als dass Friedrich sie je wieder loswerden würde

Und niemand war mehr da, um ihn sanft in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm vorsichtig und liebevoll die Angst zu nehmen. Katte war nicht da, um seine Albträume wegzuküssen. Er war alleine. So alleine, wie er in den vielen, endlos langen Nächte in Schloss Köpenick und der Festung Küstrin gewesen war. Genauso alleine wie er gewesen war, bevor er Katte kennen gelernt hatte.

Jetzt waren wieder nur Generalmajor von Grumbkow und seine Schwester Wilhelmine da, die ihm zur Seite standen und für ihn da waren. Beides waren Menschen, die Friedrich zwar außerordentlich schätzte, mit denen er jedoch nicht sein Bett teilen wollte. Nicht sein Bett – und auch nicht unbedingt seine Ängste.

So kam es, dass Friedrich immer weniger und immer schlechter schlief. Jedes Mal, wenn Wilhelmine ihren Bruder zu Gesicht bekam, erinnerte er sie stärker an den schrecklichen Sommer von 1728, in dem Friedrich so sehr unter der Tyrannei ihres Vaters gelitten hatte. Genau wie damals auch fehlte ihm wohl vor allem ein Vertrauter, der ihm seine Angst wenn nicht nehmen, dann doch zumindest teilen konnte. Ihm fehlte Katte, das sah Wilhelmine ganz deutlich.

Auch seinen sonstigen Pflichten ging Friedrich nicht mehr so motiviert, konzentriert und diszipliniert nach wie zuvor. Generalmajor von Grumbkow bemerkte den Leistungsabfall des jungen Königs, der sich bis Weihnachten immer deutlicher bemerkbar machte, wohl als Erster, und noch vor Wilhelmine fiel ihm so der kritische Zustand Friedrichs auf. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er vorsichtig versuchte, ihn darauf anzusprechen, wich Friedrich ihm aus, blockte ab oder schwieg einfach und ließ niemanden an sich heran.

Gerade dieses Verhalten war es aber, das Wilhelmine und Grumbkow schließlich derart beunruhigte, dass sie beschlossen, sich gemeinsam darum zu kümmern, dass es Friedrich wieder besser ging. Ihnen beiden war klar, dass Friedrich vor allem unter seiner Trennung von Katte litt, und dass der junge Mann wohl vor allem deshalb Probleme hatte. Aber ihnen war auch aufgefallen, dass Friedrich, zumindest nach außen hin, sich wohl noch immer nicht eingestanden hatte, dass es Katte war, der ihm fehlte, und dass es wohl an ihm lag, diese Situation wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Dass er sich zumindest bei Katte entschuldigen könnte.

Es war der 24. Dezember 1731. Heiligabend. Friedrich saß alleine in seinem Schlafzimmer, starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus in die schneehelle Nacht und dachte an all die schönen Stunden, die er mit Katte gehabt hatte. Das tat er häufig in diesen Tagen, und je näher Weihnachten gerückt war, desto mehr Gedanken hatte er daran verschwendet. Seit drei Jahren hatte er sich jedes Jahr gewünscht, am Heiligen Abend mit Katte zusammen sein zu können. Mit Katte wäre vermutlich sogar die Kirche erträglich gewesen. Aber Katte war bei den Gens d’armes gewesen, jedes Weihnachten; und auch Friedrich selbst war jedes Jahr verhindert gewesen. Erst war er krank gewesen, dann hatte Friedrich Wilhelm den ganzen Dezember und auch die Feiertage in Wusterhausen verbracht, und letztes Jahr war Friedrich in der Kaserne in Küstrin gewesen und hatte mit seinen Kameraden Bier trinken und Geschichten erzählen müssen. Ja, verdammt, er hatte sich auf dieses eine Weihnachten gefreut!

Es hätte das erste sein können, das er mit Katte verbrachte. Ein angenehmer, gemeinsamer Abend, mit französischem Wein und philosophischen Gesprächen. Friedrich schluckte schwer. Jetzt trank er den Wein eben alleine, und philosophische Gespräche konnte er auch nicht führen…

Als es gegen halb elf an seiner Tür klopfte, flammte kurz ein jäher Hoffnungsschimmer in seinem Herzen auf. Vielleicht war Katte ja… aber wieso sollte er? Friedrich schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf, noch bevor er überhaupt wusste, wer draußen stand. Nur dass es nicht Katte sein konnte, das wusste er. Katte wäre wohl kaum zu ihm gekommen, nach dem Unrecht, das er ihm getan hatte… nachdem er so überreagiert hatte…

Schließlich, nachdem er dem späten Besucher Einlass gewährt und seine Schwester Wilhelmine ihn zurück zu seinem einsamen Posten am Fenster begleitet hatte, war Friedrich vielleicht noch immer, in einem winzigen Winkel seines Herzens, enttäuscht, dass es nicht Katte gewesen war, der zu ihm gewollt hatte. Aber er war gleichzeitig auch ein wenig erleichtert darüber, nicht länger alleine sein zu müssen.

Wilhelmine warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf ihren Bruder, der ermattet und traurig aus dem erleuchteten Fenster heraus in die Dunkelheit Berlins starrte und keinen Ton von sich gab. Sie hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, er hatte es akzeptiert, und mehr hatten sie nicht interagiert seit Wilhelmine den Raum betreten hatte.

Doch jetzt, da Friedrich langsam sein Weinglas an die Lippen hob und trank, witterte sie ihre Chance. Sie drückte die Schulter ihres Bruders noch ein wenig fester, dann meinte sie leise: „Sag, Friedrich… Katte fehlt dir, nicht wahr?“

Von einem Moment auf den anderen verhärteten sich Friedrichs Züge. Trotzig blickte er aus dem Fenster, als er schließlich murmelnd antwortete: „Katte… ist mir egal.“

Wilhelmine lächelte traurig. „Ach, Fritz… ist er das wirklich? Glaubst du das?“ Sie drehte sich jetzt ganz zu ihm um. „Oder willst du das nur die Welt glauben machen?“

Missmutig verzog Friedrich das Gesicht. „Ich glaube das nicht, ich weiß das. Wilhelmine, ich glaube immer noch, dass diese Trennung das Beste für uns beide war. Wirklich.“

Langsam schüttelte seine Schwester den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, das tust du nicht“, entgegnete sie leise. „Erzähl mir doch nichts, Fritz. Ich kenne dich seit dem Tag, an dem du geboren wurdest. Ich weiß besser als jeder andere, außer vielleicht Katte, was ihr füreinander empfindet. Du selbst scheinst dir darüber ja gerade nicht allzu sehr im Klaren zu sein… aber auch du liebst ihn noch, Fritz. Glaub mir.“

Friedrich schnaubte. „Katte? Wieso? Er ist seit vier Wochen weg.“

„Eben.“ Wilhelmine nickte. „Und in diesen vier Wochen hast du kaum geschlafen. Du siehst aus wie damals, als du so unter Vater gelitten hast. Bevor du Katte kanntest.“ Sie nahm Friedrich jetzt bei den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Bitte, Fritz. Tu, was du für richtig hältst. Aber belüge mich und dich nicht über deine Gefühle. Du liebst ihn.“

Schon als Wilhelmine das Zimmer betreten hatte, hatte Friedrich gefürchtet, dass sie diese Absicht hatte. Und je deutlicher sich ihr Gespräch in diese Richtung entwickelt hatte, desto drängender und heißer hatten die lange aufgestauten Tränen in seinen Augen gebrannt. Jetzt, da seine Schwester ihm die Wahrheit, die so klar und eindeutig war, und die er sich selbst nicht getraut hatte einzugestehen, vor Augen hielt, konnte er sie nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.

„Wilhelmine… ich… ich glaube ja so, dass du recht hast“, schluchzte er, und drängte sich schutzsuchend an ihre Brust. „Ich glaube es ja wirklich. Es ist nur…“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich glaube, ich kann mir nicht eingestehen, dass es ein Fehler war, ihn zu verlassen.“

„Ach, Fritz…“ Zärtlich strich Wilhelmine ihrem jüngeren Bruder durch die Haare. „Denkst du wirklich, dass Katte dir das noch so übel nimmt? Ich denke, du musst einfach nur zu ihm gehen, und dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Wie ich Katte kenne, wartet er nur darauf, und dann ist alles wieder gut.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“ Zögerlich sah Friedrich wieder aus dem Fenster, als er spürte, wie seine Schwester nickte. „Ich fürchte nur… Ich glaube, das kann ich nicht.“

„Das kannst du sehr wohl“, versuchte sie ihm Mut zuzusprechen. „Du bist der König in Preußen. Du wirst es doch wohl noch schaffen, dich bei einem Leutnant zu entschuldigen, oder? Das hast du doch früher auch geschafft.“

Friedrich musste trotz seiner Tränen lächeln. „Vielleicht… Aber ich brauche Zeit, fürchte ich…“

Wilhelmine nahm ihre Hände jetzt von seinem Rücken, legte sie auf Friedrichs Schultern wie um ihre Umarmung zu lösen. „Dann lass dir diese Zeit. Wenn du meinst, dass es davon besser wird.“

„Hmm…“, murmelte Friedrich niedergeschlagen. „Ich weiß ja auch nicht so recht…“

„Friedrich.“ Wilhelmine strich ihm noch einmal über die dunklen Locken. „Du kannst dir Zeit lassen, soviel du möchtest. Alle Zeit der Welt. Aber eines Tages solltest du dich zumindest bei ihm entschuldigen. Und dann könnt ihr weitersehen.“ Sie atmete tief durch. „Aber denk daran, Fritz. Wenn du zu lange wartest, ist es irgendwann zu spät.“ Dann löste sie sich endgültig aus ihrer Umarmung und verließ sein Zimmer.

Von diesem Abend an konnte Friedrich einen einzigen Vorteil darin sehen, dass Katte ihm nicht länger nachts das Kissen klaute: Er konnte sein Gesicht darin vergraben und sich ausweinen. Und es tat ihm gut, darüber zu weinen.

Einige Wochen später, als die ersten Vorboten des Frühlings bereits in der Luft lagen, war Friedrich endlich zuversichtlich, dass zwischen Katte und ihm vielleicht doch noch nicht alles zu Ende war.

Doch ganz bereit für ein Schuldeingeständnis war er auch noch nicht. Er würde sich wohl lieber noch ein wenig Zeit lassen…


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weinst du ob der jagenden Wolken?  
> Der blutroten Blätter? Kaum.  
> Ich fühl es: du warst einmal glücklich  
> im Frühling oder im Traum  
> \- R.M. Rilke, _Lieben XVIII_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Katte ungewohnt früh auf. Er war erschöpft, sein Kopf schwamm vor Müdigkeit, und so dauerte es tatsächlich ein paar Augenblicke, bis er ganz verstand, warum er so verdammt früh aufgewacht war.

Irgendjemand knallte hier unverschämt laut mit seiner Spindtür. Und Katte war sofort klar, dass das Absicht war. Aber er war so müde und so schlecht gelaunt, dass er sich aufsetzte und den anderen Leutnant, mit dem er sich die Stube teilte, wütend anstarrte.

„Was?“, gab der zurück, als er Kattes Blick bemerkte. Aber das gemeine Lächeln, das halb versteckt um seine Mundwinkel spielte, ließ deutlich erkennen, dass er sich nicht wirklich bemüht hatte, Rücksicht auf seinen Zimmergenossen zu nehmen.

„Ich hätte noch ne halbe Stunde schlafen können“, knurrte Katte. Aber das würde jetzt sicher nichts mehr werden. Er hatte seinen Sanssouci nicht neben sich liegen, an den er sich kuscheln konnte, und das schmale Kasernenbett wirkte kalt und leer. Vielleicht war es sogar besser, wenn er heute ein wenig früher aufstand, um sich wieder ein wenig vertrauter mit dem Tagesablauf in der Kaserne zu machen. Schließlich hatte er ein halbes Jahr lang bei Friedrich im Schloss gewohnt…

„Och je, du Offizierssöhnchen. Aus welchem Schloss kommst du denn? Hältst du dich hier für nen Prinzen oder was? Bitte um Vergebung, Herr Premierleutnant, dass ich Euch nicht zu Eurem wohlverdienten Schlaf habe kommen lassen.“ Der andere verbeugte sich ironisch.

Katte verdrehte die Augen. „Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie nur mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen sind.“ Auf das Niveau dieses Schwachkopfs würde er sich gar nicht erst herablassen.

Er stand auf und begann, seine Kleidung zusammenzusuchen. Er hatte auch im Schloss, bei Friedrich, immer Uniform getragen, und so war das Bild, das sich ihm im Spiegel bot, kein ungewohntes. Friedrich hatte es zwar selbst verabscheut, Uniform zu tragen, aber an Katte hatte er sie immer gemocht…

Vehement zwang sich Katte, diese Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Das würde ihn nirgends hin führen. Am besten, er dachte gar nicht mehr über Friedrich nach. König in Preußen… es tat weh, aber er bezweifelte, dass er je wieder etwas von ihm hören würde. Friedrich hatte ihn rausgeschmissen, ihre Beziehung für beendet erklärt, und jetzt würde Katte es eben hinter sich lassen müssen. Es war wohl besser so… ihm nicht lange hinterher zu trauern…

Aber es tat doch verdammt weh. Katte gestand es sich selbst nicht ganz ein, aber Friedrich hatte eine besondere Rolle in seinem Leben gehabt, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal im Mechanikunterricht gesehen hatte. Er war der erste Mann gewesen, in den er sich wirklich verliebt hatte, er war auch der erste gewesen, mit dem er eine richtige Beziehung gehabt hatte, die mehr war als ein- oder zweimal im selben Bett zu landen… er hatte Friedrich geliebt. Und jetzt war er einfach nicht mehr da. Aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Ausradiert. Als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Aber Katte konnte nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er wusste, dass er seine Zeit brauchen würde, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass er jetzt hier beim Militär war, und endlich wieder eine Aufgabe hatte. Und einen Zimmernachbarn, mit dem er sich streiten konnte. Auch das würde seinen geschundenen Nerven vielleicht ganz gut tun…

 

Die Wochen und Monate gingen dahin, das Jahr 1732 begann. Januar und auch Februar gingen ins Land, ohne dass Katte auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen von Friedrich gehört hätte.

Katte gewöhnte sich schnell wieder an den militärischen Tagesablauf, verrichtete seinen Dienst so zuverlässig und anständig wie früher auch – und seinem General fiel trotzdem auf, dass der junge Leutnant nicht immer so recht bei der Sache war. Manchmal stand Katte beim Putzen neben seinem Pferd und striegelte minutenlang denselben Flecken Fell, während er mit unbeweglicher Miene und schmerzerfüllten Augen ins Leere starrte.

General von Ofterdingen machte sich Sorgen um seinen Premierleutnant. Hans hatte früher selten so abwesend gewirkt… er fragte sich, was vorgefallen war, dass Hans Hermann von Katte so plötzlich wieder vor dem Kasernentor gestanden hatte, und warum er so niedergeschlagen war. Aber am meisten wunderte es ihn, warum der junge Mann versuchte, eben diese Niedergeschlagenheit und seine Abwesenheit vor ihm zu verbergen.

Noch wollte er Hans dafür nicht zur Rede stellen. Noch war der Leutnant zumindest bei der Arbeit bei der Sache, und was er in seiner Freizeit so tat, das ging den General schließlich nichts an. Aber er war sicher, dass mit Katte irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Zwar hatte er zunächst noch gehofft, dass sich Hans‘ seelischer Zustand verbessern würde, dass er nach einigen Tagen, spätestens zwei bis drei Wochen, wieder mit ganzem Herzen im Dienst sein würde. Doch der Leutnant versank immer tiefer in seiner eigenen Welt.

Katte selbst merkte nicht, dass sein General ihn beobachtete und eigene Vermutungen über ihn anstellte. Er war selbst genug mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, denn egal was er sich vornahm, er konnte Friedrich nicht vergessen. Und so wenig er ihn vergessen konnte, so sehr vermisste er seinen Sanssouci. Er vermisste ihre philosophischen Gespräche über Voltaire, er vermisste es, mit Friedrich gemeinsam zu flöten oder Gedichte zu schreiben.

In seinem deprimierten Zustand kam es ihm ironischerweise gerade recht, dass der Premierleutnant, mit dem er sich die Stube teilte, ihn anscheinend nicht ausstehen konnte. Es hatte bereits am ersten Morgen angefangen, und die beiden gerieten sich tatsächlich bei jeder Kleinigkeit in die Haare.

Warum auch immer, aber Katte, der sonst so ruhig und besonnen war, genoss es hin und wieder sogar, sich mit dem anderen zu streiten. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, Druck ablassen zu können. Noch immer war er verletzt, da Friedrich ihn einfach so hatte gehen lassen, aus dem Nichts heraus und noch dazu zu einem völlig ungerechtfertigten Anlass. Aber je länger ihre Trennung her war, desto stärker überwog die Wut. Katte war wütend auf Friedrich, der so uneinsichtig war, der sich nicht bei ihm entschuldigen wollte und ihre Beziehung offenbar endgültig für beendet erklärte. Er war wütend auf Friedrich, weil der wegen derartiger Nichtigkeiten so an die Decke gegangen war. Außerdem war er wütend auf sich selbst, dass er sich nicht beherrscht hatte, und nicht versucht hatte, ihre Beziehung irgendwie zu retten. Und diese Wut wurde manchmal ein wenig kleiner, wenn er jemanden hatte, mit dem er sich streiten konnte. Da kam ihm dieser aufmüpfige, aggressive und unsympathische Zimmergenosse gerade recht.

Während der nächsten Wochen, die die beiden gezwungenermaßen zusammen verbringen mussten, wurden die Stimmung zwischen den Leutnants immer gereizter, und ihre Auseinandersetzungen immer heftiger. Das war auch ausschlaggebend für General von Ofterdingen, Hans Hermann von Katte schließlich zu einem Gespräch auf seine Amtsstube zu bitten.

Katte hatte zugegebenermaßen ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er vor der Tür der Schreibstube darauf wartete, dass sein General ihn empfing. Er war sich zumindest noch soweit bewusst, dass er dem anderen Leutnant sehr wohl Unrecht tat, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich auch ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Wieso bestellte von Ofterdingen nur ihn ein, und den anderen nicht?

Endlich ging die Tür auf, General von Ofterdingen trat in den Gang und bat Katte herein. Nervös folgte der Premierleutnant seinem Vorgesetzten. Er hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung, was ihm jetzt blühen würde…

Doch General Albert von Ofterdingen hatte nicht vor, Katte abzumahnen. Dazu war es, seines Erachtens nach, zu früh. Noch war der Streit zwischen den beiden Männern nicht eskaliert, und so wollte er zunächst einmal versuchen, ganz normal mit Hans zu reden. So würde er hoffentlich mehr erreichen.

„General von Ofterdingen…“ Katte, der mittlerweile auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte, spielte nervös mit dem Saum seines Uniformrocks. „Sie wollen mich sprechen?“

„Allerdings.“ Der General sah den jungen Mann an, der ihm so nervös und beunruhigt gegenüber saß. „Keine Angst, Hans, noch muss ich Ihnen keine Abmahnung aussprechen. Ich wollte mich tatsächlich einfach nur ganz gesittet mit Ihnen unterhalten… von Mann zu Mann.“

Verwirrt sah Katte den älteren Mann an. Er kannte Albert von Ofterdingen schon seit seiner Kindheit, er war wie ein zweiter Vater für ihn, und der General hatte diese Vaterrolle für den jungen Soldaten, als der mit 23 zu den Gens d’armes gekommen war, nur zu gerne übernommen, da er Hans sehr schätzte. „Aber, worüber wollen Sie sich denn mit mir unterhalten?“

„Über Sie.“ Von Ofterdingen lächelte seinen Premierleutnant aufmunternd an. „Und über die Ausübung Ihrer Dienstpflicht in den letzten Wochen.“

Katte erwiderte seinen Blick, ein wenig verständnislos, ein wenig verlegen.

„Hans, ich wüsste gerne, was mit Ihnen los ist. Sie sind einfach nicht bei der Sache. Keine Angst, noch kreide ich Ihnen nichts an“, beeilte der General sich zu sagen. „Aber ich fürchte, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Sie vor lauter Zerstreutheit irgendwelche gröberen Fehler begehen. Und in der Preußischen Armee sollte nun einmal Disziplin herrschen, das wissen Sie ja selbst am besten.“ Er seufzte. „Sie geben mir eben beinahe ein wenig Grund zur Beunruhigung.“

Verlegen lächelte er Katte an, bevor er versuchte, sich zu erklären. „Sie sind wie ein Sohn für mich, Hans, das wissen Sie ja. Zuerst stürzen Sie sich in Ihre Arbeit, als gäbe es nichts anderes auf der Welt. Dann, nach der Krönung Friedrichs, werden sie von unserem König auf einmal für unbestimmte Zeit beurlaubt. Nach einem halben Jahr stehen Sie plötzlich wieder vor der Kaserne, ohne Vorankündigung und ohne eine Begründung. Aber in Gedanken, da sind Sie anscheinend noch immer irgendwo anders. Hans, was ist passiert? Wenn ich Ihnen helfen kann, dann reden Sie doch um Gottes Willen mit mir.“

Katte war jetzt ebenso verlegen, wie General von Ofterdingen aussah. Er wusste, dass sich der ältere Mann nur um ihn sorgte, wie sich ein liebevoller Vater um seinen Sohn sorgen würde. Und er wusste, dass er ihm wirklich nur helfen wollte. Aber helfen… „Ich fürchte, weder Sie noch irgendjemand sonst kann mir helfen.“

Besorgt betrachtete Albert von Ofterdingen den jungen Mann, der geknickt vor seinem Schreibtisch saß. „Ach, Hans… machen Sie es sich nicht noch schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist. Schütten Sie Ihr Herz aus. Manchmal ist das schon Hilfe genug. Und wenn Sie ein offenes Ohr brauchen, bin ich immer für Sie da.“

„Das weiß ich“, seufzte Katte. „Aber ich fürchte, das wird mir nicht allzu viel bringen…“

„Ach je…“ Der General sah seinen Schützling betrübt an. „Es geht Ihnen noch immer um Ihre Liebschaft, nicht wahr? Hat sie Sie verlassen?“

Katte war jedes Mal aufs Neue erstaunt, dass sein General ihn anscheinend lesen konnte wie ein Buch. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, für einen kurzen Moment stieg wieder der Zorn in ihm hoch, als er daran dachte, wie Friedrich ihn weggeschickt hatte. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht von Friedrich würde reden können, und beschloss, bei einer ominösen „sie“ zu bleiben. „Ja, hat sie.“

Und bevor General von Ofterdingen etwas darauf erwidern konnte, brach alles aus Katte heraus. „Sie hat mich weggeschickt, wegen ein paar Belanglosigkeiten, über die wir uns in die Haare gekriegt haben. Und ich kann sie einfach nicht vergessen! Ich bereue es so!“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief. „Warum entschuldigt sie sich nicht bei mir? Verstehen Sie das?“

Vorsichtig legte der General dem Leutnant eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hans… sehen Sie, die Frauen, das ist kompliziert. Am besten, Sie entschuldigen sich selbst bei ihr. Dann kommt die Sache am ehesten wieder ins Lot, glauben Sie mir.“

Katte zog die Nase hoch. „Aber… aber das kann ich nicht. Mich entschuldigen. Das geht wirklich nicht…“ Er wischte sich über die Augen. „Ich kann nichts tun als hier sitzen und warten! Und was, wenn sie sich nie entschuldigen wird?“

„Wenn ihr noch etwas an Ihnen liegt, dann wird sie sich entschuldigen. Und sonst… reden Sie doch mal mit ihrem Vater. Vielleicht bringt das ja etwas.“ Der General zwinkerte Katte zu. „Ansonsten haben andere Frauen auch schöne Töchter. Die Welt ist groß. Irgendeine werden Sie schon finden. Sie sind jung, erfolgreich, Sie werden es eines Tages noch zum General bringen. Die Mädchen stehen sicher Schlange, um Sie zu heiraten.“

„Schön wär*s.“, murmelte Katte niedergeschlagen.

„Und das ist also, wenn ich mich nicht irre, auch der Grund, warum Sie sich mit Ihrem Zimmergenossen nicht verstehen, richtig?“ General von Ofterdingen lächelte Katte zu.

Katte seufzte. „Ja… das wird wohl so sein.“

„Und Ihnen ist klar, dass Sie demnach auch in der Lage sind, diese ewigen Streitereien innerhalb der Truppe zumindest ein wenig zu reduzieren?“

„Ja… ja, das…“ Er schluckte.

„Sehen Sie, Hans.“ Albert von Ofterdingen räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen. „Alles, was ich mir wünsche, ist, dass Sie in Zukunft vielleicht ein wenig… zurückhaltender sind. Gehen Sie ausreiten, wenn Sie sich abkühlen wollen, misten Sie die Stallungen aus, es gibt genug zu tun hier in der Kaserne. Aber ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie ihre Wut nicht an Ihrem Kameraden aus. Sonst kann ich irgendwann nichts mehr für Sie tun. Sie wissen schon, welche Disziplinarmaßnahmen dann anstehen…“

Katte schluckte. „Ja. Ja, das weiß ich. Es tut mir leid.“ Er blickte seinem General in die Augen. „Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben.“

Der lächelte ihn an. „Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel.“ Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Sie können gehen, Hans.“

Als er die Stube des Generals endlich verlassen konnte, atmete Katte auf. Albert von Ofterdingen hatte Recht behalten: es half ihm tatsächlich schon, jemandem das Herz auszuschütten. Nachdenklich lief er über den Kasernenhof zu seiner Stube. Es war Anfang März, die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen ließen das verschneite Berlin langsam auftauen. Es wurde Frühling. Wenn sich jetzt noch Friedrich bei ihm melden würde… wenn sie wieder zusammen sein könnten… Katte seufzte. Ja, dann wäre sein Leben perfekt. Aber so war es zumindest schon ein gutes Stück besser.


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Leben ist: Angst haben. […] Angst, dass man unter den Zug kommt.  
> \- W. Borchert, _Die Stadt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) wir kommen der Sache langsam näher...

Die nächsten zwei, drei Tage bemühte er sich wirklich um ein gesittetes Verhältnis mit seinen Kameraden, vor allem mit dem anderen Leutnant. Doch bald musste er sich eingestehen, dass sein Zimmernachbar in der Tat ein unangenehmer und anstrengender Zeitgenosse war, mit dem er wirklich nicht besonders gut auskam, und so gingen ihre dauernden Streitereien weiter. Und zu Kattes Bedauern musste gesagt werden, dass ihre Auseinandersetzungen immer häufiger und vor allem aggressiver wurden.

Zwar bedauerte Katte, dass er es nicht schaffte, sich an die Anweisungen seines Generals zu halten, der ja nur sein Bestes im Sinn hatte, aber bei dem widerlichen Mann, mit dem er die Stube teilte und der seinerseits alles daran legte, Katte zu ärgern, wurde es ihm geradezu unmöglich. Die ständigen Anfeindungen und bissigen Bemerkungen des anderen ließen es Katte schwer fallen, die Ruhe zu wahren, und keine zwei Wochen später standen die beiden zum ersten Mal vor General von Ofterdingen, der die zwei Premierleutnants scharf abmahnte.

„Meine Herren, ich sage es Ihnen noch einmal im Guten.“ Dabei sah er vor allem Katte scharf an. „Ihre Kameraden haben Sie heute anscheinend von Handgreiflichkeiten gerade noch einmal so abhalten können, aber ich sage Ihnen, mäßigen Sie sich! Sie wissen, dass derartige Raufereien mit dem Steigriemenlaufen durch mindestens einhundert Mann bestraft werden. Und in Ihrer Position sehe ich mich beinahe gezwungen, den Schuldigen, sofern er zu bestimmen ist, mit zweihundert Mann zu bestrafen. Sie sollten schließlich Vorbilder sein, in Ihren Funktionen… also, sehen Sie sich vor!“

Wieder hatte Katte eindeutig ein schlechtes Gewissen, wieder gemahnte er sich selbst zur Besserung, doch sein Zimmernachbar schien es eindeutig auf ihn abgesehen zu haben, und jetzt, mit dieser angedrohten Strafe vor Augen, erst recht. Seine ewigen Sticheleien und provokanten Bemerkungen ließen nicht nach, und das, zusammen mit den ewigen Selbstvorwürfen, die Katte sich noch immer wegen seiner Trennung von Friedrich machte, zehrten an Kattes Nerven. Und sein Rivale wusste das zu nutzen.

Eines Mittags stellte er Katte in der Stallgasse zur Rede. „Was soll das?“

Katte versuchte, dem anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch der hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu antworten. „Was soll was?“, entgegnete er wütend, „und lass mich los!“

„Ganz ruhig…“ Der Leutnant hatte jetzt ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, bei dem Katte es beinahe mit der Angst bekam. Der andere sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Insekt, das er zertreten wollte. Und das ihm jetzt endlich vor den Stiefel gekrabbelt war. „Ich wollte dir nur raten… sollte dir der Herr General einen Posten anbieten, würde ich ihn an deiner Stelle nicht nehmen.“

„Bitte? Soll ich ihn dir überlassen, oder was? Und was soll das überhaupt heißen? Ich werde sicher nicht verzichten, nur weil _dir_ das in den Kram passt. Außerdem wird er mir so schnell ohnehin keinen Posten anbieten.“

„Jaja, jetzt auf unschuldig tun… das könnt ihr…“ Der andere lachte leise. „Aber weißt du, ich glaube auch, dass dir so schnell niemand mehr einen Posten anbietet. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“

Irritiert sah Katte ihn an. „Worauf willst du hinaus?“

Selbstsicher verschränkte der andere die Arme vor der Brust. „Weil ich deine perfide Masche durchschaut habe.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Du widerst mich an, du perverses Schwein.“

„Wovon sprichst du eigentlich?“ Nach außen hin versuchte Katte, sich selbstsicher zu geben, aber innerlich wurde ihm langsam eiskalt.

„Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig.“ Voller Abscheu spuckte der andere vor Katte auf den Boden. „Ich weiß es. Du lässt dir vom General den Schwanz lutschen, und damit du keine Unwahrheiten über ihn verbreitest, setzt er dich gleich als Premierleutnant wieder in deine alte Position, nach sieben Monaten unerklärlichem Sonderurlaub! Wenn dein Vater da nicht hinter dir stünde, und deine ekelhafte Verhaltensweise billigen und wahrscheinlich sogar decken würde, könntest du das gar nicht so durchziehen, du arschkriechendes Offizierssöhnchen! Du widerlicher, kleiner Perversling!“

Katte wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, dass seine erste Vermutung, der andere könnte auch nur die geringste Kleinigkeit über seine Beziehung zu Friedrich herausgefunden haben, sich nicht bewahrheitet hatte, oder ob er fürchten sollte, dass das Körnchen Wahrheit in den Behauptungen des Leutnants vielleicht doch eines Tages ans Licht kommen würde. Er spürte, dass ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg, aber noch konnte er seine Wut über die Unverschämtheiten dieses Mannes in Zaum halten. „D lügst ja! Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun?! Ich habe genauso wenig Interesse an Männern wie du!“

„Ach ja?“ Der andere lachte. „Das glaube ich nicht… oder warum sonst redest du nachts, wenn du schläfst, ständig von einem Friedrich? Wer sollte das bitte sonst sein, außer deinem Schwarm… oder vielleicht sogar deinem Geliebte? Weiß dein Süßer eigentlich, dass du ihn mit von Ofterdingen betrügst?“

„Was?“ Katte fühlte sich nicht  in der Lage, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern; er spürte das Blut regelrecht aus seinem Kopf rauschen, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Was wusste dieser elende Bastard über ihn und Friedrich?!

„Tu nicht so unschuldig.“ Der Leutnant stieß Katte unsanft vor die Brust. „Wer auch immer dieser Friedrich ist, du fickst ihn… oder fickt er dich? Lässt du dir deshalb vom General den Schwanz lutschen? Weil du bei diesem perversen Friedrich einknickst? Weil du kein echter Mann bist? Hm, Katte?“

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!“ Katte wurde jetzt wirklich wütend. In seinen Ohren rauschte es. Die Sache zwischen Friedrich und ihn ging niemanden etwas an, und keiner, schon gar nicht dieser Kretin, hatte das Recht, ihre Liebe in den Dreck zu ziehen. „Friedrich ist mein… mein Cousin.“

Fassungslos starrte der andere ihn an. „Du lässt dich von deinem Cousin vögeln?!“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt und das weißt du auch!“ Katte musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht in hilfloser Wut aufzuschreien. Egal was er sagte, wie er die Situation auch zu wenden versuchte, er stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und konnte sich kaum noch verteidigen. Was er auch als Erklärung vorbrachte, der andere Leutnant drehte ihm die Worte im Mund herum und legte alles gegen ihn aus. Und es scherte ihn einen feuchten Kehricht, was davon jetzt der Wahrheit entsprach und was nicht. Vor Wut stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen, er wollte nur noch hier weg! „Lass mich jetzt durch, ich habe heute noch besseres zu tun, als hier mit dir meine Zeit zu verschwenden.“

Mit diesen Worten wollte er sich an dem Leutnant vorbeidrängen, doch der packte ihn unsanft am Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Och je, weinst du etwa, mein Schöner? Gehst du jetzt zu deinem General, um dich auszuheulen? Und lässt du dir dann wieder einen blasen?“ Er lachte. „Was würde denn dein Friedrich sagen, wenn er dich hier so sehen könnte?“

Für einen Moment glaubte Katte, ein schwarzes Flirren vor Augen zu haben. In seiner Brust zog sich etwas zusammen, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Dann war es mit dem letzten Bisschen Zurückhaltung bei ihm vorbei. Die Muskeln in seiner Schulter spannten sich an, er biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete kurz ein. Dann schlug er zu.

In dem Augenblick, in dem seine Faust gegen den Kiefer seines Gegenübers krachte, wusste Katte, dass er verloren hatte. Und zwar nicht nur diese eine Auseinandersetzung, weil der andere Premierleutnant genau das erreicht hatte, was er mit seinen Provokationen hatte bezwecken wollen. Katte würde bestraft werden, genau wie sein Rivale es sich erhofft hatte.

Aber er hatte außerdem noch die Achtung seines Generals verloren, seine Würde… und die verschwindend geringe Chance, Friedrich jemals wieder unter die Augen treten zu können. Denn welcher König gab sich schon mit einem zu Disziplinarmaßnahmen verurteilten Leutnant ab?

Alle diese Gedanken rauschten in Sekundenbruchteilen durch Kattes Kopf. Und noch ehe er zu Ende gedacht hatte, beschloss er, dass es ihm egal sein würde. Jetzt, da er ohnehin schon verloren hatte, konnte er sich gleich noch weiter aus dem Fenster lehnen.

Er ballte die andere Faust, und schlug noch einmal zu. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal.

Erst, als ihn andere Soldaten von dem am Boden liegenden Premierleutnant wegzerrten, konnte er aufhören, auf ihn einzuprügeln. Katte atmete schwer, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und lief ihm übers Gesicht.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich gewesen wäre, hätte er zugeben müssen, dass es nicht nur Schweiß war. Aber er hätte es nicht zugegeben. Denn die einzige Person, die seine Tränen gekümmert hätten, wollte ohnehin nichts mehr von ihm wissen…

Während die anderen Soldaten ihn zum Büro des Generals führten, zwang Katte sich, nicht länger an Friedrich zu denken. Er konnte sich selbst kaum noch in die Augen sehen, so sehr verachtete er sich dafür, dass er auf den schäbigen Plan dieses widerlichen Premierleutnants hereingefallen war und sich derartig hatte provozieren lassen. Und Friedrich würde jetzt erst recht nichts mehr von ihm wollen.

 

General von Ofterdingen war schockiert, als einige Soldaten der Gens d’armes einen geschlagenen Hans Hermann von Katte in sein Büro führten. Er brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick auf den jungen Mann zu werfen, um zu erkennen, was Sache war.

„Sie haben sich geprügelt, nicht wahr?“ Einer der Soldaten nickte. „Und Katte ist der Schuldige?“

Wieder nickte der Soldat. „Er hat eindeutig zuerst zugeschlagen.“ Von den anderen kam zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass Sie alle das vor dem Kriegsgericht ebenfalls bezeugen werden…“ General von Ofterdingen sah seine Männer kurz an. „Ich danke Ihnen. Führen Sie Katte in die Arrestzelle. Ich denke nicht, dass dieses Urteil lange auf sich wird warten lassen…“

 

Auch Katte selbst hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieses Urteil wohl schon im Lauf der nächsten zehn Tage vollstreckt werden würde. Und er machte sich auch keine Illusionen über seine Strafe. Er würde unter Arrest stehen, bis man ihn zur Vollstreckung holen würde. Dann stand ihm Steigriemenlaufen durch zweihundert oder dreihundert Mann bevor. Und er hoffte, dass man gnädig sein würde und es bei einem Mal Laufen belassen würde. Es würde so schon hart genug werden…

Wenn er Glück hatte, würde man ihm zumindest erlauben, bei seiner Einheit bleiben zu dürfen. Aber es war auch gut möglich, dass sein Vater und sein General so enttäuscht von ihm waren, dass sie bewirken würden, dass man ihn strafversetzte. Und er wusste auch, dass er es wirklich verdient hatte. Schließlich war von einem Premierleutnant ein disziplinierteres, ein vernünftigeres und anständigeres Verhalten zu erwarten…

Und was würde Friedrich sagen, wenn er je erfahren würde, dass Katte in der Arrestzelle saß und auf eine Verurteilung wegen disziplinloser Schlägerei wartete…

Doch Katte unterbrach diesen Gedankenstrom mit aller ihm noch verbleibenden Willenskraft. Es war drei Monate her, dass Friedrich ihn aus dem Schloss und zurück in die Kaserne geschickt hatte. Drei verdammte Monate, und er hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft, sich gedanklich von ihm zu lösen und sich auf seinen Dienst zu konzentrieren. Man sah ja, wohin es ihn gebracht hatte. Er würde sich jetzt konsequent dazu zwingen, Friedrich aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Vielleicht würde ihm diese Strafe eine Lehre sein.

Katte war so konzentriert darauf, an andere Dinge als an seinen Verflossenen zu denken, dass ihm gar nicht bewusst auffiel, dass sich der andere Leutnant ebenso disziplinlos und niederträchtig verhalten hatte wie er selbst. Aber es fiel ihm nicht einmal vor dem Kriegsgericht ein, die Provokationen des anderen zu erwähnen.

Man verurteilte ihn zu zweimal Steigriemenlaufen durch zweihundertfünfzig Mann.

 

* * *

 

Es war an einem Nachmittag Anfang März, als Friedrich sich schließlich zu einer Handlung durchringen konnte, und einsah, dass er sich bei Katte entschuldigen musste. Er litt wie ein Hund, Wilhelmine hatte Recht gehabt, er konnte ohne Katte nicht leben. Er schlief schlecht, er konnte kaum essen, und er vermisste Katte so schrecklich, dass es ihm langsam und qualvoll ein Loch ins Herz sengte. Und so beschloss er, sich endlich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Es hatte lange genug gedauert. Er war sich dessen bewusst, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Katte ihn überhaupt noch wollen würde. Vielleicht hatte er in der Zwischenzeit auch schon längst jemand anderen gefunden… Der Gedanke allein versetzte Friedrich einen schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen, doch er war mittlerweile entschlossen, dass er diese Geschichte zumindest bereinigt haben wollte. Und ob sie dann einen guten Ausgang haben würde oder nicht, das ließ sich abwarten.

Zumindest wollte er es versucht haben. Zumindest wollte er Katte gesagt haben, wie leid ihm das alles tat, und wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Friedrich wollte sich entschuldigen, und er wollte versprechen, sich zu bessern, oder es zumindest zu versuchen. Er wollte zumindest einmal gefragt haben, ob Katte ihm verzieh, ob sie vielleicht noch einmal von vorne anfangen könnten. Ob sie es noch einmal miteinander versuchen wollten.

Und so stand er schließlich an einem Vormittag im März vor dem Kasernentor der Gens d’armes. Und es war der Tag, an dem Kattes Bestrafung vollzogen wurde.


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und diese Flamme brenne in deinem Busen, bis die Ewigkeit grau wird!  
> \- F. Schiller, _Die Räuber_

Katte stand beinahe zwei Wochen unter Arrest, von der Handgreiflichkeit gegen den anderen Premierleutnant an bis zu seiner Urteilsvollstreckung. Und hinterher war er sich sicher, dass das die schlimmsten zwei Wochen seines Lebens gewesen waren.

Es war nicht so sehr die körperliche Misshandlung durch die Wachsoldaten, die sich ausnahmsweise einmal sogar in Grenzen hielten, die ihm zu schaffen machten. Es waren auch nicht die kalte, feuchte Zelle oder das schlechte Essen, die ihm zusetzten. Am schlimmsten war die Einzelhaft für Katte. Zwei Wochen lang saß er im Dunkeln, alleine, mit nichts als seinen Gedanken. Und die drehten sich unaufhörlich im Kreis.

Warum nur hatte er Friedrich damals so offen und ein wenig unhöflich die Meinung gesagt? Warum konnte er manchmal seine Meinung einfach nicht für sich behalten? Dann wäre er nicht wieder hier gelandet, und er hätte diesen widerlichen Premierleutnant nicht kennen lernen müssen. Warum hatte er sich nicht einfach dem Leutnant fügen können? Warum hatten ihn dessen Provokationen so dermaßen wütend gemacht? Sonst kümmerten ihn solche Idioten doch nicht… Und wieder kam er an den Punkt, an dem er sich fragte, warum er manchmal einfach seinen Mund nicht halten und seine Hände bei sich lassen konnte. Er hätte nie eine Beziehung mit Friedrich anfangen dürfen. Er hätte den Leutnant nicht schlagen dürfen. Und das wäre nie passiert, wenn er Friedrich nicht so offen und unhöflich die Meinung gesagt hätte…

Zwei Wochen lang war Katte also in der Arrestzelle, lag im Dunkeln auf dem Boden, er fror und hatte Schmerzen am ganzen Körper, doch das alles war nichts gegen seine seelischen Qualen. Stundenlang starrte er bewegungslos ins Dunkel, hörte nichts und doch dröhnten seine Ohren. Immer wieder meinte er, Stimmen zu hören. Friedrichs weiches Flüstern wenn er ihm sanfte Worte ins Ohr wisperte, oder Friedrich, der seinen Namen rief, so freudig und erwartungsvoll wie jedes Mal, wenn er ihm auf der Waldlichtung entgegengelaufen war... es kam Katte vor, als wäre das in einem anderen Leben gewesen. Eines, das schon so lange vergangen war, dass er sich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte.

Diese laute Stille machte ihn beinahe taub, er konnte sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren als die Stimmen, die ihm bittersüße, schmerzerfüllte Worte voller Vorwürfe ins Ohr raunten – eigentlich war es ja nur eine Stimme…

Jetzt erst merkte Katte, wie sehr ihm die Arbeit mit seinem Regiment, das Zusammenleben mit den anderen Soldaten, sogar die ewigen Zankereien mit dem anderen Premierleutnant fehlten. Wie sehr ihm das alles geholfen hatte, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren.

Doch jetzt hatte er das alles nicht mehr. Jetzt war er allein, mit seinen Anklagen, seinen Schmerzen, seiner Schuld – er fühlte sich zumindest schuldig – und dieser Stimme, dieser verfluchten Stimme, Friedrichs Stimme, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, die auf ihn einstürzte, vor der es kein Entkommen gab, die er aus voller Brust hasste – und zugleich mit der ganzen Kraft seines Herzens liebte. Katte begann, zu verzweifeln.

Es hatte keine zwanzig Stunden gedauert, da begann er schon, sich den Tag der Urteilsvollstreckung sehnlichst herbeizuwünschen. Obwohl – oder gerade weil – er in etwa wusste, was ihn dort erwarten würde, konnte Katte sich mental bereits ein wenig darauf einstellen. Doch was ihn in seinen Gedanken heimsuchte – davor konnte er sich nicht schützten.

In den Nächten fand Kate kaum Schlaf. Das Wissen um die einsame Dunkelheit rings um ihn lastete schwer auf ihm, sie ließ ihn ebenso wenig zur Ruhe kommen wie die Stimme Friedrichs, die er zu hören glaubte und die ihn jede wache Sekunde verfolgte.

Wenn er doch einmal ein paar Stunden schlafen konnte, dann träumte er. Er träumte von seinem Vater, dem er sagen wollte, wie leid ihm alles tat, dass er hier so unehrenhaft unter Arrest gestellt worden war, wegen einer derartig idiotischen Aktion. Doch so sehr Katte auch rannte, in jedem Traum, er konnte seinen Vater nicht erreichen.

In manchen Nächten träumte Katte, dass er den wehrlosen Premierleutnant vor sich hatte und auf ihn einschlug, immer und immer wieder. Nach diesen Träumen fühlte er sich häufig auf eine seltsame Art und Weise ruhig und zufrieden, und schlief danach für ein paar Stunden tief und traumlos.

Doch am häufigsten träumte Katte, dass er nach Friedrich suchte, den er mit seinem Leben vor irgendeinem drohenden Unheil beschützen wollte. Nur konnte er ihn in diesen Träumen nie finden. Egal, wo er war, in Wäldern, Dörfern, Städten oder riesigen Schlössern, egal wie sehr er rannte, wo er überall nach ihm suchte, wie laut er nach ihm rief, er fand Friedrich nie.

Diese Träume ließen ihn beinahe jede Nacht schweißgebadet hochschrecken, er lag dann oft noch stundenlang wach, und auch wenn sich sein rasendes Herz nach einiger Zeit wieder beruhigte, wurde er das Gefühl von furchtbarer Angst nicht los. Und sein schlechtes Gewissen quälte ihn ebenfalls, vor allem in solchen Stunden.

Es war eine der letzten Nächte, kurz vor seiner Urteilsvollstreckung, als Katte zum ersten Mal eine Veränderung in seinem Traum bemerkte. Es war nicht viel, aber sie war da. Dieses Mal suchte er Friedrich nicht nur, da er ihn schützen wollte, dieses Mal hielt Katte einen Brief in der Hand.

Als er in dieser Nacht hochschreckte, war ihm klar, was er schon längst hätte tun sollen. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Warum war er nicht früher auf die Idee gekommen? Da litt er monatelang vor sich hin, weil er keine Möglichkeit sah, sich bei seinem Sanssouci in irgendeiner Weise zumindest zu entschuldigen, dabei wäre es so einfach gewesen! Er hätte Friedrich schon längst einen Brief schreiben sollen…

Müde setzte Katte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Ein Brief… er musste so schnell wie möglich diesen Brief schreiben. Je schneller, desto besser. Er stand auf und rief nach den Wachen, doch als er dem Soldaten sein Anliegen vortrug, lachte der ihn nur aus und erklärte Katte, dass er sich damit bis nach seiner Haft würde gedulden müssen, wenn er denn nach dem Steigriemenlaufen noch eine Feder würde halten können.

Ernüchtert ließ Katte sich wieder auf seine Schlafstätte sinken. Endlich hatte er einen Einfall gehabt, wie er möglichst unauffällig und vorsichtig wieder Kontakt zu Friedrich aufnehmen könnte, und für einen Moment hatte diese Möglichkeit zum Greifen nah gewirkt. Aber sie war ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen.

Jetzt blieb ihm wirklich nichts anderes mehr übrig, als zu warten.

 

Und er wartete. Er ließ die Zeit über sich hinwegspülen, und mit ihr die Gedanken, die auf ihn einströmten, und Friedrichs Stimme, die ihm noch immer im Ohr klang. Mittlerweile war ihm alles recht gleichgültig geworden, er sah den Tag seiner Bestrafung vor sich und war beinahe erleichtert, dass er ihn einfach auf sich zukommen lassen konnte.

Als man Katte zwei Tage später endlich aus seiner Arrestzelle holte, war er im ersten Moment erleichtert. Er wusste, dass er es jetzt fast hinter sich hatte. Und dann würde er endlich wieder an Friedrich schreiben können, und vielleicht würde sein Sanssouci ihn ja doch wieder bei sich haben wollen. Vielleicht würde er ihm verzeihen. Katte hatte Hoffnung. Und diese Hoffnung ließ ihn sogar die bevorstehende Strafe etwas optimistischer betrachten. Zumindest war es nur Steigriemenlaufen. Man hatte ihn nicht lebenslang eingesperrt oder in den Steinbruch geschickt.

Doch dann stand er schließlich vor den zwei Reihen Soldaten, und sein General stand vor ihm und verlas das Urteil, und Katte bekam langsam Angst, dass er Friedrich vielleicht doch nicht würde schreiben können. Zweihundertfünfzig Mann, das war verdammt viel… und zweimal… Er schluckte. Doch was am meisten wehtat, das war der enttäuschte Blick, mit dem ihm sein General bedachte, als die Wachsoldaten Katte das Hemd aufrissen und es ihm auszogen.

Katte schluckte. Seinem Schicksal gegenüber war er ja an sich recht gleichgültig, aber wenn er eine Sache bereuen würde, dann dass er nicht mehr dazu gekommen war, sich bei Friedrich, seinem ersten und einzigen wahren Geliebten zu entschuldigen.

Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper, als sein General den Säbel zog und ihm die Spitze auf die Brust setzte. Er ritzte seine Haut nicht, aber Katte fühlte die Kälte des Metalls und das jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Albert von Ofterdingen sah Hans Hermann von Katte in die Augen. Den jungen Mann, den er seit seiner Kindheit kannte, jetzt so hart bestrafen zu müssen, tat ihm von Herzen leid, doch er konnte nichts gegen das Urteil des Kriegsgerichts tun. Er wünschte sich nichts weiter, als Hans diesen Schmerz ersparen zu können. Gleichzeitig war er aber auch enttäuscht von ihm. Er fragte sich, was wohl mit dem jungen Leutnant los war, denn sonst war er nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Normalerweise hätte Hans sich nicht einmal von diesem Dummkopf provozieren lassen, geschweige denn, dass er zugeschlagen hätte. „Es tut mir leid, Hans“, meinte er leise.

Doch der junge Mann starrte ihn nur trotzig und entschlossen an. „Worauf warten Sie noch? Bringen wir es hinter uns.“

Bei aller Niedergeschlagenheit musste Albert von Ofterdingen sich doch ein Lächeln verkneifen. Das war sein Hans, fest entschlossen und aufrecht. So würde er wohl selbst aufs Schafott schreiten. Der Generalleutnant seufzte. Dann trat er einen langsamen Schritt zurück. Hans folgte ihm, und die ersten beiden Steigbügelriemen klatschten auf seinen Rücken nieder.

Katte zuckte zusammen. Es tat verdammt weh, noch viel mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Die Lederriemen schnitten unerwartet hart in die Haut, und es dauerte nur wenige Schritte, bis sich die ersten Striemen auf seinem Rücken zeigten, die nicht nur gerötet, sondern auch blutig waren. Doch Katte biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wusste nicht, ob dieser hinterhältige Bastard von einem Premierleutnant hier war, ob er zusah, ob er vielleicht sogar in der Reihe stand, um ihm seinen Steigbügelriemen über den Rücken zu ziehen. Doch er wollte weder ihm, noch irgendwem sonst die Genugtuung geben, ihn schreien zu hören. Auch die Tränen, die ihm immer wieder in die Augen stiegen, blinzelte er tapfer weg. Es tat so verdammt weh… aber er wollte stark bleiben. Er hatte diese Bestrafung verdient, und er wollte sie annehmen wie ein Mann, wie ein echter preußischer Soldat. Er war kein Feigling, und vielleicht konnte er so einen kleinen Frieden mit sich selbst schließen, da er sich noch immer dafür schämte, so die Beherrschung verloren zu haben.

Nachdem er die Reihe zum ersten Mal abgeschritten war, spürte Katte das Blut an seinen Beinen hinunterrinnen, warm und unangenehm klebrig. Seinen Rücken spürte er nicht mehr, nur noch eine diffuse Wolke aus Schmerz, die unangenehm pulsierte und ihm bei jedem Schlag seines Herzens einen Dolch aus reinem Schmerz ins Gehirn jagte. Aber er hielt sich noch aufrecht, und als sein General sich umdrehte, um die Reihe zum zweiten Mal vor ihm abzuschreiten, schloss er kurz die Augen, ignorierte die einzelne Träne, die über seine blasse Wange lief, atmete tief durch und folgte ihm entschlossen.

Die zweite Runde war eine Tortur, von der Katte sich hinterher nicht erklären konnte, wie er sie eigentlich überlebt hatte. Die letzten dreißig Meter der gut hundert Meter langen Gasse stolperte er mehr entlang, als dass er lief. Er merkte nicht, dass sein General diesmal ein wenig schneller vor ihm her schritt, um den jungen Mann möglichst schnell von seinem Leiden zu erlösen; er fühlte nicht einmal mehr wirklich die Schläge, die auf ihn niedergingen. Einige weitere Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, er achtete nicht darauf. Er sah nichts mehr außer dem einen Meter Sandplatz vor sich, und der Degenspitze, die in sein Blickfeld ragte, um ihn am zu schnellen Gehen zu hindern. Aber besonders schnell gehen konnte er ohnehin nichtmehr…

Dann war die Reihe auf einmal zu Ende. Der Degen verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld, doch Katte taumelte reflexartig noch ein paar Schritte weiter. In seinen Ohren summte es, er sah schwarze und grell leuchtende Punkte vor seinen Augen flirren. Er fühlte das warme Blut, das über seinen Rücken seine Oberschenkel hinunterlief, seine Hose durchtränkte, wahrscheinlich auch hinter ihm in den Sand tropfte. Er war völlig erschöpft.

Katte wurde erst schwindelig, dann schwarz vor Augen, er brach zusammen. General von Ofterdingen brüllte einen Befehl, zwei Soldaten lösten sich aus der Reihe, hoben Katte auf und trugen ihn in die Krankenstation, doch der bekam das gar nicht mehr mit. Der Blutverlust hatte ihn geschwächt, der furchtbare Schmerz wütete in seinem Rücken und in seinem Gehirn, und Katte war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt jemals wieder aufwachen wollte.

 

* * *

 

„Ich suche einen Premierleutnant. Hans Hermann von Katte.“

Die Wachsoldaten am Kasernentor waren verwundert, ihren König ohne Vorankündigung hier stehen zu sehen, und so brauchte es ein wenig, bis sie wirklich begriffen, und noch ein wenig länger, bis ihnen klar wurde, dass das der Leutnant war, dessen Bestrafung an diesem Vormittag vollstreckt worden war.

Man schickte ihn zu einem General von Ofterdingen, was Friedrich ein wenig wunderte. Katte war schließlich ein Leutnant, man müsste ihn doch kennen… Der General wiederum führte ihn zur Krankenstation, und langsam wurde Friedrich unruhig.

Als er dann aber Katte blass und mit geschlossenen Augen auf einer Pritsche liegen sah, den Rücken aufgerissen und sein ganzer Oberkörper blutüberströmt, da wurde ihm auf einmal so schlecht vor Angst, dass er nur mit Mühe gegen den Würgereiz ankämpfen konnte.


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willst du in meinem Himmel mit mir leben:  
> So oft du kommst, er soll dir offen sein.  
> \- F. Schiller, _Die Teilung der Erde_

Friedrich musste einige Minuten lang tief durchatmen, bevor er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er sich nicht würde übergeben müssen. Als er Katte so vor sich liegen sah, blutüberströmt und bewusstlos, bekam er so schreckliche Angst um ihn, dass sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Doch schließlich schaffte Friedrich es, langsam zu ihm hinüberzugehen und ihm vorsichtig über die schmutzige Stirn zu streicheln. Erst jetzt wurde ihm ganz bewusst, wie sehr er Katte doch immer noch liebte, und wie schrecklich es für ihn wäre, ihn zu verlieren.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Friedrich sich schließlich wieder von Kattes noch immer tränenfeuchtem Gesicht abwenden konnte. Den Blick auf Kattes blutigen Rücken vermied er lieber. Zu deutlich erinnerte es ihn an seine eigenen Narben, die er trug, die von ähnlichen Schlägen herrührten, und wenn er auch nie so furchtbar ausgepeitscht worden war, so konnte er sich doch genau vorstellen, wie sein Rücken von Zeit zu Zeit ausgesehen haben musste, wenn Katte ihn verarztet hatte. Er schluckte und musste sich mit aller Macht davon abhalten, Katte zärtlich über die Haare zu streichen. Er war vielleicht König… aber das bedeutete eben auch, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit eine gewisse Würde zu wahren hatte. Was gäbe er nur darum, wenn sie jetzt alleine wären… und vor allem, wenn Katte bei Bewusstsein wäre. Dann könnte er ihm endlich sagen, wie leid ihm alles tat, das zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.

Doch so biss er sich auf die Lippen, ballte die Hände in den Rocktaschen zu Fäusten und drehte sich zu General von Ofterdingen um. „Ich…“ Er zögerte kurz, beschloss dann aber doch, die Begründung vorzubringen, die er sich zuvor überlegt hatte. Eine andere wäre ihm jetzt auf die Schnelle ohnehin nicht eingefallen. „Ich wollte Hans Hermann von Katte in meinen persönlichen Generalstab berufen…“

Der General sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber… Euer Majestät… Er ist nur ein Leutnant.“

Friedrich zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Jeder hat einmal klein angefangen, nicht wahr? Und bei Katte bin ich überzeugt, dass er einmal ein großer General werden wird. Je früher er an derart verantwortungsvolle Aufgaben herangeführt wird, desto besser.“

Verständnisvoll nickte von Ofterdingen. „Dann… soll ich ihn zu Euch schicken, sobald es ihm wieder besser geht?“

„Nein.“ Friedrich atmete tief durch, richtete sich auf, so gut er eben konnte (er war noch nie besonders groß gewesen, eine andere Sache, die seinen Vater immer an ihm gestört hatte) und sagte dann mit möglichst fester Stimme: „Ich werde ihn gleich mitnehmen. Meine Ärzte werden sich sicher besser um ihn kümmern können.“

„Natürlich. Wie Euer Majestät wünschen.“

Zufrieden nickte Friedrich. „Wegtreten. Beschaffe Er mir zwei seiner Soldaten, die Katte zum Stadtschloss bringen können.“

Von Ofterdingen salutierte und verließ dann das Krankenzimmer. Friedrich folgte ihm, nicht ohne Katte jetzt, da sie alleine waren, zumindest einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. Erst, als er die warme Haut unter seinen Lippen spürte, und etwas in ihm sich wieder ein bisschen heiler anfühlte, trotz Kattes furchtbaren Verletzungen, wurde ihm klar, wie sehr ihm das in den letzten drei Monaten gefehlt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, den einzigartigen Duft von Kattes Haut wahrzunehmen. Doch alles, was er roch, war der metallische Gestank des Blutes, und alles, was er jetzt noch unter seinen Lippen fühlte, war die unnatürliche Hitze, die Kattes Haut ausstrahlte. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm übers Gesicht und tropfte auf Kattes Stirn. Katte stöhnte leise auf, reagierte ansonsten aber nicht.

Ein Zittern lief durch Friedrichs Körper, er musste ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Es erschien ihm ganz so, als wäre in erster Linie er derjenige gewesen, der Katte in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Mit zitternden Händen wischte er sich über die Augen, warf einen letzten Blick auf Kattes aufgerissenen Rücken, dann wandte er sich entschlossen ab und verließ das Zimmer.

 

Katte kam nur kurz zu Bewusstsein, als er eine kühle Hand spürte, die ihm über die Stirn strich. Dann blieb die Hand auf seiner Wange liegen und er hörte eine warme, ihm sehr bekannte Stimme, die ihm sanft ins Ohr flüsterte: „Oh, mon cher Katte… mon pauvre amant … Je suis terriblement désolé…“ Kattes Lider flatterten, kurz öffnete er die Augen, doch sein Blick trübte sich fast sofort wieder und ein schwarzer Nebel senkte sich wieder über ihn, ehe er irgendetwas erkennen konnte.

 

Auf der ganzen Strecke von der Kaserne der Gens d’armes ins Stadtschloss wich Friedrich Katte und den beiden Soldaten, die ihn auf einer Bahre trugen, nicht von der Seite. Katte zitterte, und noch immer bluteten einige der tieferen Wunden auf seinem Rücken. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, Katte so sehen zu müssen, und er fühlte sich so schuldig. Wie viele Stunden, wie viele Nächte hatte Katte an seinem Bett gesessen und seine Wunden versorgt? Und jetzt war er schuld daran, dass sein Geliebter denselben Schmerz erdulden musste.

Er ließ Katte umstandslos in seine privaten Räume bringen, dankte den Soldaten und schickte einen Bediensteten nach einem Arzt. Dann blieb er neben Katte auf seinem Bett sitzen. Dass Katte ihm Matratze und Federbett vollblutete, war ihm gerade herzlich egal. Friedrich hoffte nur, dass Katte wieder gesund werden würde, und dass er keine weiteren Schäden als ein paar Narben davontragen würde. Wie abwesend strich er wieder und wieder zärtlich mit den Fingern durch Kattes dichtes, ein wenig zerzaustes Haar.

So fand ihn Wilhelmine schließlich zwei Stunden später. „Fritz! Grumbkow und der Ministerrat warten auf dich…“ Mit diesen Worten platzte sie ins Zimmer und hielt erschrocken inne, als sie ihren Bruder regungslos auf dem Bett sitzend und ins Leere starrend fand. Katte erkannte sie erst auf den dritten Blick.

„Oh, Fritz…“ Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm. „Fritz, was… was ist passiert?“

Als seine Schwester vor ihm stand, sah Friedrich mit leeren Augen zu ihr hoch. „Minna… ich wollte Katte… ich wollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen, aber er…“ Er schluckte schwer. „Was soll ich denn nur tun, wenn er – “

Wilhelmine setzte sich neben ihren Bruder. Zögerlich streckte sie die Hand aus, um ihm über die dichte Locken zu streicheln – Friedrich zuckte im ersten Moment zurück, lehnte sich dann aber trostsuchend an sie. Liebevoll zog Wilhelmine ihn an sich. „Fritz… glaub mir, alles wird gut. Was hast du nicht schon alles überlebt? Wie oft hat Vater dich ähnlich zugerichtet?“ Sie legte ihre Wange an Friedrichs Haar. „Ich lasse dem Rat ausrichten, dass du unpässlich bist, ja?“

Dankbar nickte Friedrich, fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete tief durch. Er würde nicht von Kattes Seite weichen, bis sein Geliebter aufgewacht war. Bis er ihn zumindest erkannt hatte! Und wenn das nicht passieren würde… Wieder spürte Friedrich einen Würgereiz in seiner Kehle, aber er schluckte ihn tapfer hinunter. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Kattes Haar, atmete seinen warmen, etwas tröstlichen Geruch ein und wünschte sich nichts weiter, als einschlafen zu können und nie wieder aufwachen zu müssen. Zumindest nicht ohne Katte.

 

In den nächsten zwei Nächten schlief Friedrich kaum. Er hielt Wache an Kattes Bett, der bewusstlos in düsteren Fieberträumen gefangen war. Wilhelmine und Grumbkow waren besorgt, doch Friedrich bekam wenig davon mit. Sein ganzes Bewusstsein, seine ganzen Sorgen waren auf Katte konzentriert.

Katte hatte hohes Fieber, sein Rücken war entzündet und es dauerte zwei Tage, bis er das erste Mal wieder halbwegs bei Bewusstsein war. Friedrich brachte ihn, kaum dass er wach war, dazu, etwas Wasser zu trinken und ein paar Löffel Suppe zu schlucken. Dann schlief Katte wieder ein, während Friedrich ihm sanft leise Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Er antwortete ihm nicht, doch Friedrich bemerkte das sanfte Lächeln, das auf Kattes Lippen lag, als er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. Und dieses kaum sichtbare, blasse Lächeln reichte aus, um Friedrich ein wenig Frieden finden zu lassen. Zumindest erinnerte Katte sich noch an die guten Zeiten, die sie einst gehabt hatten. Vielleicht würde er ihm verzeihen.

In der darauf folgenden Nacht wachte Katte wieder auf, und diesmal erkannte er Friedrich, der an seinem Bett saß und im Halbschlaf seinen Handrücken streichelte, klar und deutlich. Auch, wenn seine Stimme zu nicht mehr als einem heiser gehauchten „Sanssouci“ reichte, so war das doch genug, um Friedrich hochschrecken zu lassen, doch ehe er wirklich wach war, war Katte bereits wieder weggedämmert.

Wilhelmine war mindestens ebenso besorgt um Friedrich wie um Katte. Sie musste ihn regelmäßig dazu zwingen, zu essen und zu schlafen, und sie war für ihn da, wenn er eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchte. Das war zwar nicht oft der Fall, aber wenn, dann war er ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

In dieser Nacht, in der Katte kurz zu sich gekommen war, brach Friedrich schließlich völlig erschöpft in Wilhelmines Armen zusammen. Er zitterte und schluchzte und konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Immer wieder versuchte er, Wilhelmine klar zu machen, wieviel Schuld er doch an dem Ganzen trug, wie schrecklich leid ihm alles tat, und wie sehr er fürchtete, Katte das alles nicht mehr sagen zu können.

Seine Schwester konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihn einfach nur tröstend im Arm zu halten, wie sie das schon so oft getan hatten, früher, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren und Wilhelmine so hilflose Versuche unternommen hatte, ihren Bruder vor ihrem Vater zu beschützen. Auch damals hatte Friedrich manchmal nächtelang in ihren Armen geweint, doch noch nie zuvor war es ihm so schlecht gegangen.

So saß Wilhelmine stundenlang mit Friedrich an Kattes Bett, und erst als er sich schließlich in einen erschöpften Schlaf geweint hatte, brachte Wilhelmine es übers Herz, ihn hinüber auf das Feldbett zu tragen, dass sie ihm hatte aufstellen lassen. Nicht, dass Fritz in den letzten Nächten überhaupt richtig geschlafen hatte… er hatte sich nicht von Katte trennen wollen und war nur hin und wieder einmal für wenige Minuten über seinem Bett eingenickt.

Doch je besser es Katte ging, desto ruhiger wurde Friedrich, desto öfter schlief er und desto seltener musste Wilhelmine ihn unter Gewaltandrohung zum Essen zwingen. Nach vier Tagen begann Kattes Fieber, langsam zu sinken. Die klaffenden Wunden eiterten nicht länger und heilten langsam ab. Doch noch immer hatte Friedrich große Angst um Katte, da er weiterhin den größten Teil der Zeit bewusstlos war. Und noch immer lastete die Tatsache, dass er noch nicht mit Katte hatte sprechen können, schwer auf seinem Gewissen.

Erst, als der junge Mann wieder länger bei Bewusstsein war, und hin und wieder einige Worte mit Friedrich wechseln konnte, fing Friedrich wieder an, normal zu essen und zu schlafen. Er nahm auch seine Staatstätigkeiten wieder auf, und vor allem setzte er endlich in die Tat um, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, seit er sich zum ersten Mal hatte eingestehen müssen, dass er sich in den Leutnant Hans Hermann von Katte verliebt hatte: er stellte die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern oder zwei Frauen nicht länger unter Strafe, kurz, er hob das Verbot der Sodomie auf. Es war eine große Anstrengung für ihn, seinen Ministern klar zu machen, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte, ob irgendwelche Götter auf dieser Welt diesen Beschluss gut oder weniger gut heißen würden, doch er schaffte es, sich bei seinen Räten durchzusetzen, und das ganz ohne Grumbkows Hilfe.

Weiterhin kümmerte er sich auch um das Versprechen, das er dem Soldaten in Küstrin gegeben hatte, als er dort der Gefangene seines Vaters gewesen war. Er machte ihn ausfindig, sorgte für dessen Beförderung und versetzte ihn schließlich, auf den Wunsch des Soldaten hin, nach Königsberg. Friedrich war klar, dass sie sich wohl nie wieder sehen würden, doch er wusste auch, dass er dem jungen Mann sein Leben verdankte, und ebenso gut wusste er, dass er ihm versprochen hatte, sich erkenntlich zu zeigen für die selbstlose Hilfe, die er ihm hatte zukommen lassen.

 

Und schließlich, nach beinahe zwei Wochen, ging es Katte wieder gut genug, dass er sich mit Friedrichs Hilfe im Bett aufsetzen konnte – wenn er auch immer noch auf dem Bauch liegen musste, da sein Rücken noch zu verletzt und empfindlich war. Doch Friedrich war so vorsichtig und rücksichtsvoll mit Katte, dass er es noch nicht einmal übers Herz brachte, sich neben ihm ins Bett zu legen aus Angst, seinen Liebsten zu verletzen, und deshalb noch immer auf dem Feldbett schlief, das Wilhelmine ihm hatte bringen lassen.

Als sie aber eines Abends beim Essen nebeneinander auf dem Bett saßen, schweigend wie immer, nahm Katte sich schließlich ein Herz und sprach Friedrich darauf an.

„Friedrich… möchtest du nicht lieber wieder in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen? Ich möchte es dir nicht wegnehmen…“

Überrascht sah Friedrich auf. „Aber… Katte, das macht doch keinerlei Umstände! Du bist verletzt, und ich bin Schuld daran… das hier ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, um diese Schuld wenigstens teilweise wieder gut zu machen.“

„Schuld?“ Katte sah ihn erstaunt an. „Aber… Sanssouci, du bist doch nicht schuld daran, dass ich… also… dass sie mich bestraft haben. Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, dass ich mich nicht schlagen sollte.“ Er lächelte schwach. Zuerst war er unsicher gewesen, ob er es wagen sollte, Friedrich mit diesem Namen anzusprechen, doch dann hatte er in Friedrichs weiche, graue Augen geblickt, die ihn so warm und mitleidig ansahen, und es war ihm einfach genau richtig vorgekommen.

Als Friedrich hörte, dass Katte ihn Sanssouci nannte, ganz so, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen gewesen, wurde ihm beinahe schwindelig. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Katte ihm so schnell verzeihen würde, und fühlte sich jetzt noch viel mehr dazu verpflichtet, sich zumindest einmal richtig bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Friedrich holte tief Luft und begann, seinem Freund all das zu sagen, was er sich während der langen Stunden an seinem Krankenbett immer wieder vorgenommen hatte. „Katte, verdammt, es tut mir so leid, dass ich so ein unfassbarer Idiot war! Ich hätte es gar nicht erst so weit kommen lassen dürfen.“ Er schluckte. „Du hattest ja recht, die ganze Zeit über. Ich hätte schon viel früher viel größere Veränderungen durchsetzen können, aber ich war zu feige. Ich habe mich nicht getraut. Und das hast du mir klar gemacht, und ich hätte dich nie, niemals dafür verurteilen dürfen. Dass du mir offen und ehrlich die Meinung gesagt hast.“ Wieder musste er sich Tränen aus den Augen wischen. „Ich hatte dich darum gebeten, offen mit mir zu sprechen, und nichts anderes hast du getan. Ich hätte dir dankbar sein sollen, stattdessen war ich wütend auf dich, weil du mir Dinge vorgehalten hast, die ich nicht sehen wollte. Ich bitte dich, Katte, vergib mir.“ Ergeben senkte er das Haupt.

Katte musste lächeln, als er Friedrich so vor sich sitzen sah. Da hatte er sich all die Monate über Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Friedrich ihm wohl verzeihen würde, und jetzt war Friedrich derjenige, der ihm vor Augen führen musste, dass er eigentlich nur richtig gehandelt hatte, und dass Friedrich ungerecht ihm gegenüber gewesen war. Aber Friedrich hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt, und er wollte, dass er ihm vergab…

Liebevoll strich er Friedrich über die Wange und hob seinen Kopf an, bis er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. „Ich vergebe dir, mein Sanssouci. Nur zu gern.“

Friedrich schloss die Augen, die Erleichterung malte ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Als er aber schließlich Kattes warme, weiche Lippen endlich wieder auf seinen spürte, da wusste er wieder, wie es war, sich ganz zu fühlen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Friedrich sich schließlich wieder traute, auch seine Hände ganz wie früher auf Kattes Schultern zu legen. Er war vorsichtig, wollte seinen Freund nicht verletzen, denn er wusste genau, dass dessen Rücken noch immer empfindlich sein musste. Die tiefen Wunden, die die ledernen Steigriemen auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten, waren noch lange nicht abgeheilt. Doch das hielt ihn nicht ab, seine Finger liebevoll durch Kattes weiches Haar gleiten zu lassen.

Katte hob eine Ecke der Bettdecke an, und Friedrich kuschelte sich dankbar darunter. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Kattes Brust und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Seine Haut duftete wieder so warm nach Wald und Pferden wie früher, wenn darüber auch der schwere, beißende Geruch der Salben, mit denen er Kattes Rücken behandelte, darüber lag. „Ich habe dich so vermisst“, murmelte er.

„Scchhh…“ Sanft streichelte Katte dem Jüngeren über den Rücken. „Alles ist gut, Friedrich. Mein Sanssouci. Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da.“ Sanft küsste er Friedrichs Locken. „Keine Angst, ich bin dir wirklich nicht länger böse. Du hast deinen Fehler eingesehen, und ich wurde ohnehin genug gestraft, glaube ich.“

Friedrich zog die Nase hoch. „Das hätte nie passieren dürfen… und ich bin Schuld daran…“ Er seufzte. „Das werde ich mein Leben lang nicht vergessen…“

„Es wird wieder gut werden.“ Katte strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

Zaghaft sah Friedrich zu ihm auf, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, küsste Katte ihn wieder auf den Mund. Diesmal fanden auch ihre Zungen zueinander, Katte leckte sanft über Friedrichs Lippen, bevor der diese öffnete.

Friedrich fühlte ein Feuer in seinem Blut, das er schon fast erloschen geglaubt hatte, ein glühendes Verlangen nach dem Mann in seinen Armen, das mit diesem Kuss neu entfacht wurde. Seine Zunge rieb sich an Kattes, ihre Zungenspitzen umkreisten sich, Friedrich atmete tief und schwer durch die Nase, um überhaupt genug Luft zu bekommen. Dennoch musste er sich bald wieder von Katte lösen, um einmal tief durchatmen zu können.

„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte Katte, lehnte seine Stirn an Friedrichs und strich ihm mit dem Daumen über die rotgeküsste, geschwollene Unterlippe, dann über das Kinn, auf dem sich dunkle Bartstoppeln zeigten, und weiter nach unten über seinen Hals, bis zum Ausschnitt seines Hemdes. Vorsichtig öffnete er es ein wenig, streichelte mit den Fingern sanft über Friedrichs linkes Schlüsselbein, etwas weiter nach unten, bis er schließlich bei seinen Brustwarzen angelangt war.

Friedrich seufzte auf, drängte Katte die Brust entgegen, ihn verlangte es nach Berührung. Eine sanfte, liebevolle Berührung, die er so lange vermisst hatte. Von der er gefürchtet hatte, sie nie wieder spüren zu dürfen. Doch Kattes Hände waren so sanft und vorsichtig und gleichzeitig reizend wie sie es immer gewesen waren. Als wären sie nie fort gewesen.

Bald war ihm so warm, dass er sein Hemd lieber auszog. Wenn Katte so weitermachte, würde er es ohnehin nicht mehr lange brauchen. Und seine Hose wohl ebenso wenig…

Als hätte sein Freund seine Gedanken gelesen, griff er Friedrich mit seiner freien Hand zwischen die Beine, massierte sein härter werdendes Glied, bis er schließlich davon abließ, um sich selbst die Hose zu öffnen.

Schwer atmend setzte Friedrich sich auf und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. Auch seiner Beinbekleidung hatte er sich schnell entledigt, um sich dann wieder neben Katte zu legen. Sanft streichelte er Katte übers Haar, seine Schultern, fuhr seine Arme entlang, bis seine Hände neben Kattes auf seinen eigenen Schultern lagen.

Sanft lehnte er sich nach vorne, küsste Katte kurz auf die Lippen. Er wollte Katte, wollte ihn ganz… aber diesmal… Diesmal hatte er das Bedürfnis, einmal die andere Seite kennen zu lernen. Er wollte endlich wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sein Glied mit mehr als nur der Hand oder dem Mund stimuliert wurde. Er wollte Katte um seine Erektion spüren, wollte in ihn stoßen, so tief wie möglich…

Er legte eine Hand an die Wange seines Freundes und sah ihm in die Augen. Nervös biss er sich auf die Lippen. „Katte… darf ich… darf ich auch mal… also, dich… ich meine, können wir mal Rollen tauschen?“ Er spürte, dass er rot wurde, aber er wusste auch nicht so recht, wie er sich besser ausdrücken sollte.

Aber Katte wusste, was er meinte. „Natürlich darfst du! Was für eine Frage. Wenn du das möchtest. Es ist nur…“ Er sah Friedrich jetzt ein wenig verlegen an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn ich mich auf den Rücken lege…“

Friedrich lächelte ihn strahlend an und stupste ihm sanft auf die Nase, bevor er sich wieder näher zu Katte beugte. „Also, wenn das alles ist… wenn du möchtest… du könntest ein bisschen reiten üben. Wo du doch so lange bei der Kavallerie warst“, flüsterte er. Er leckte Katte sanft über die Unterlippe. „Oder hat man dich umsonst bei den Gens d’armes ausgebildet?“

„Bitte?“ Katte sah ihn gespielt entrüstet an.

„Dann zeig mir, was du kannst.“ Friedrich gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er aufstand und aus einer Schublade des kleinen Schreibtischs, der unter dem Fenster gegenüber vom Bett stand, ein Fläschchen Öl holte. In Zukunft würde er das wohl wieder im Bett aufbewahren können…

Als er wieder neben Katte im Bett lag, seine Finger zärtlich über Kattes Hüfte streichelten, lächelte er seinen Freund nervös an. „Ich… ich habe Angst, dich zu verletzen.“

Katte küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Wirst du nicht. Ich kenne dich, Sanssouci. Du wirst so vorsichtig sein wie in allem, das du tust.“

Vorsichtig goss sich Friedrich etwas Öl auf die Finger, tastete nach Kattes Eingang. Dann drang er langsam in ihn ein. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, Katte heiß und eng um sich zu spüren, selbst wenn es nur ein Finger war.

Leise seufzte Katte auf. Friedrich in sich zu spüren war so gut, so angenehm… warum hatte es drei Jahre gebraucht, bis sie einmal die Rollen tauschten? Er hatte wirklich etwas verpasst, bisher…

„Ist das gut so?“ Friedrich hörte sich ein wenig unsicher an.

„Ja… du kannst ruhig mehr Finger nehmen…“

Also führte Friedrich einen zweiten Finger ein, bewegte diese vor und zurück, wie er es später mit seinem Penis tun würde, er spreizte sie vorsichtig ein bisschen, um Katte zu weiten, ihn darauf vorzubereiten, wenn er ihn nahm… Friedrich schluckte. Er war fast so aufgeregt wie vor seinem ersten Mal.

Als er mit seinen Fingern tastend ein wenig tiefer vordrang und schließlich unter einer Fingerkuppe eine leichte Erhebung spürte, stöhnte Katte laut auf. Erschreckt zog Friedrich sich wieder ein wenig zurück.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan?“

„Oh… nein…“ Katte lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. „Das war nur… sehr gut.“

Da wurde Friedrich klar, welchen Punkt er gerade gestreift hatte, und mit einem wissenden Grinsen schob er seine Finger wieder tiefer, suchte bewusst danach, um Katte wieder zum Stöhnen zu bringen.

Auch, als er schließlich drei Finger nahm, verlangte Katte bald nach mehr. Doch er lag noch immer auf der Seite, vor Friedrich, und der wollte sich nicht hinter ihn legen, aus Angst, seinen noch immer empfindlichen Rücken versehentlich wieder zu verletzen. Frech grinste er seinen Freund an.

„Da musst du mir wohl beweisen, dass du wirklich so gut reiten kannst, wie alle immer behaupten…“

Er zog seine Finger aus Katte und legte sich auf den Rücken, dann griff er wieder nach dem Ölfläschchen, um sein steifes Glied mit der glitschigen Flüssigkeit einzureiben.

Katte neben ihm richtete sich vorsichtig auf und kniete sich über Friedrich. Der legte seine Hände sanft auf Kattes Hüfte, um ihm Halt zu geben und ihn gleichzeitig ein wenig zu führen. Er rieb mit der Spitze seines Penis‘ über Kattes Eingang, dann drückte er ein wenig nach oben, und Katte ließ sich nach unten sinken. Problemlos glitt Friedrich in ihn, sein Freund umschloss ihn so eng und so heiß…

Als Katte begann, sich über ihm zu bewegen, keuchte Friedrich auf. Das war noch sehr viel besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, selbst nachdem er seine Finger in Katte gehabt hatte… Er konnte die Hüfte nicht lange still halten. Immer, wenn Katte sich nach unten bewegte, stieß er selbst nach oben, um noch tiefer in ihn eindringen zu können, und jedes Mal, wenn er mit seiner Erektion Kattes Prostata streifte, stöhnte der laut auf.

Katte schloss die Augen, seine eine Hand hielt Friedrichs Finger fest umklammert, mit der anderen rieb er an seinem eigenen Glied auf und ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mit einem letzten, lauten Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte; mehrere Schübe Sperma spritzten auf Friedrichs Bauch und Brust. Katte atmete schwer. Erschöpft ließ er seine Hand sinken.

Friedrich war ebenfalls schon kurz davor, zu kommen, als Kattes Muskeln sich um seinen Penis herum zusammenzogen. Es war noch enger, noch erregender als zuvor, und er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sein Samen ergoss sich in Katte, er spürte, wie alles um sein pulsierendes Glied herum noch feuchter und glitschiger wurde, dann wurden Kattes Bewegungen allmählich langsamer, bis sein Freund schließlich ganz innehielt.

Langsam kehrte Friedrich wieder ganz in die Realität zurück, öffnete die Augen und strahlte Katte an. „Ich liebe dich…“ Er richtete sich auf, legte seine freie Hand in Kattes Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen, während seine andere noch immer mit Kattes Fingern verschränkt war.

Zärtlich erwiderte Katte den Kuss. „Ich dich auch“, flüsterte er. „So sehr… mein Sanssouci…“ Sanft strich er Friedrich durch die dunklen, verschwitzten Haare. Während er ihm weitere, kleine Küsse auf Stirn, Wangen und Lippen gab, beugte er sich über ihn und bettete ihn sanft auf die Matratze unter ihnen, bevor er sich von ihm zurückzog, und sich neben ihn ins Bett legte.

Friedrich gähnte und lächelte ihn glücklich an, er hob die Hand, um Katte eine lose Strähne hinters Ohr zu streichen. Katte wuschelte ihm im Gegenzug sanft durch die zerzausten Locken.

„Mein schöner Sanssouci…“

Er deckte Friedrich und auch sich selbst zu, dann zog er seinen Partner fest und liebevoll in seine Arme. Er lauschte auf seine ruhiger werdenden Atemzüge. Erschöpft, aber mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Friedrich ein. Seit langem lag er dabei einmal wieder in Kattes warmer, schützender Umarmung.

Und er war ebenso dankbar dafür wie Katte, dass alles am Ende doch noch gut geworden war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, liebe Freunde, ihr habt es fast geschafft ;D  
> nur noch ein Epilog... mit dem ich mir mal Mühe geben sollte *hust*


	11. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alles Vergängliche  
> ist nur ein Gleichnis  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Faust II_

_17\. August 1786_

Der warme Augustwind wehte durchs offene Fenster herein. Friedrich betrachtete gedankenverloren die Sterne, sein Blick wirkte leer, und doch sah er mehr als der nächtliche Himmel dem zufälligen Betrachter offenbart hätte.

Fast fünf Jahre war es jetzt her. Vor fast fünf Jahren war Katte von ihm gegangen. Er war seine erste und seine einzige große Liebe gewesen, einer der wenigen Menschen, von denen er sich je ganz verstanden gefühlt hatte. Er hatte ihm geholfen, seine Ängste zu bewältigen, als sein Vater noch gelebt hatte und er noch fast ein Knabe gewesen war, er hatte ihm, nach ihrer anfänglichen Krise, stets in seinen Staatsgeschäften unterstützt, er war für ihn da gewesen, wenn er Rat oder Hilfe oder einfach nur eine Schulter zum Anlehnen gebraucht hatte.

Oft hatte Friedrich in den vergangenen fünf Jahren darüber nachgedacht, was sein Leben angesichts der furchtbaren Erinnerungen an seine Jugend und die stetige Last der Regierung Preußens all die Jahre über dennoch lebenswert gemacht hatte. Und jedes Mal wieder war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es Katte gewesen war, sein freundliches Lächeln, das verschmitzte Leuchten seiner Augen, das ihn immer so viele Jahre jünger hatte scheinen lassen, das ihn wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Ein warmer Blick aus diesen leuchtenden grünen Augen hatte ihm den Tag versüßen können, und ein kurzer Kuss auf die Wange die Nacht. Er hatte kaum mehr als Kattes Anwesenheit gebraucht, um glücklich sein zu können.

Doch Katte hatte ihn zurückgelassen, und auch wenn es Friedrich klar gewesen war, dass sein älterer Freund wohl vor ihm sterben würde, hatte es ihn schwer getroffen. Und jetzt war Katte oben bei den Sternen, oder bei Gott, wenn es ihn denn gab, oder in einem anderen Leben. 

Und er? Was würde mit ihm, Friedrich, sein? Würde er seinen Katte je wiedersehen?

Katte hatte das immer gemeint, wenn Friedrich ihm seine Angst vor dem Tod erklärt hatte. Er hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen würden. Dass er davon überzeugt war.

Und Kattes unverrückbare Gewissheit hatte Friedrich in der ersten Zeit nach seinem Tod die Kraft gegeben, weiterzuleben. Er war verzweifelt gewesen, hatte so viel Zeit seines Lebens mit Katte verbracht, dass es ihm nun, da er ohne ihn auskommen musste, so leer und trostlos schien… aber er war weitergegangen, bis hierhin, und er hatte langsam auch begonnen, daran zu glauben, dass er Katte eines Tages wiedersehen würde.

Wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er nicht, dass es noch lange dauern würde. Auch er war ein alter Mann, hatte einen weiten Weg hinter sich… er fühlte, dass er an ein Ende gelangt war.

Tief atmete er ein letztes Mal aus. Langsam sank sein Kopf auf die Brust.

Doch das spürte er schon nicht mehr. Alles, was er wahrnahm, waren vertraute, warme Arme, die sich um ihn legten und ihn sanft davon trugen _._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, und das war es jetzt dann auch.  
> Endgültig.  
> (vielleicht kommt irgendwann mal der eine oder andere Offspin, aber ich glaube nicht in näherer Zukunft)  
>  es sein denn, jemand hätte Interesse an den paar Gedichten, die in _Preußischer Frühling_ mal erwähnt werden, denn die existieren tatsächlich 
> 
>  
> 
> Auf jeden Fall, sehr vielen lieben Dank an alle Leute, die sich das hier angetan haben und gekudot und kommentiert haben <3 ihr seid die besten, und ohne euch hätte ich das hier sicher nie zu Ende gebracht
> 
> Nochmal einen ganz besonderen Dank an [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat) und [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox), die mir das ganze hier gebetat haben <3 <3 ihr habt beide so einiges gut bei mir :* :*
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß an der Sache wie ich ;)


End file.
